Me and My Spooky
by The gamemann
Summary: Luan and Maggie are the very definition of an odd couple. So life is certainly bound to have its peaks and valleys for these young lovers. Watch as these two polar opposites tackle the good and bad parts of their lives. Cover art by Bunnyabentia. Requests can be made.
1. Tea and Macabre

**Welcome to my new fic. This one is like my Ronnie Anne and Lincoln fic, This Is Us. It's mainly going to be a collection of one-shots that focuses on Luan and Maggie's relationship and the effect the people they encounter have on them. The chapters will range from K-T with the first chapter being rated K. This chapter is about Luan and Maggie hanging with the twins. Enjoy.**

* * *

The day started off normally for a certain odd couple. Luan had invited Maggie over to hangout with her, but a certain wannabe diva and future handy woman had other plans in mind. The group was in Lola and Lana's room, sitting and standing around a mini table with plush toys placed in the chairs while Lana was on her side of the room playing with her pets.

"So, lady macabre, how was your trip to ghoul-sylvania?" Lola asked while pouring imaginary tea into a plastic cup, earning a dour look from the emo.

"...Do I really have to do this?" Maggie begrudgingly asked while dressed in a frilly black gown.

"I would just play along. Lola doesn't like it when you break character." Luan pointed out while wearing a jester outfit.

"You only have your girlfriend to thank for losing the bet against me." Lola claimed.

"Exactly what bet did she lose?" Maggie inquired.

"I bet that if I could get her to roll on the floor, laughing, I would never have to play along with her tea parties ever again." Luan explained.

"And how exactly do I play into this?" Maggie asked.

"I bet that if she couldn't get me to laugh, you and her would have to play along whenever I wanted." Lola said with devilish smile.

"Ugh, next time, don't make bets that involve me." Maggie demanded.

"Enough! Now how was your trip, lady macabre?" Lola ask in irritation.

"Sigh, it was fantastic, lady Lola. You simply must visit some time." Maggie said in a mocking tone.

"Oh, you know I can never find the time. I'm far too busy to ever travel with all my pageants." Lola said while taking a sip of imaginary tea.

"Ugh, pageants. They're the most pretentious form of fakeness to ever plague society." Maggie claimed.

"Hey!" Lola yelled.

"Cool it, Maggs. Lola may look small, but she can rip you to shreds." Luan whispered to Maggie.

"I ain't afraid of some six year ol—" Maggie was interrupted by Luan pulling her face towards Lola, only to see the twin baring her fangs. "Uhh… you know pageants are so under appreciated. They simply don't get the props they so deserve. Heh heh." Maggie laughed, nervously.

"That's what I thought. Now like I was saying, I'm far too busy with my pageants to be able to travel. It would be so nice to get away from it all." Lola claimed while stir her fake tea.

"Or to get away from this tea party." Maggie mumbled.

"What was that?" Lola asked.

"Nothing." Maggie gave a nervous smile. "By the way, how come Lana doesn't have to participate?" Maggie asked.

"Oh please. She is too uncivilized for such refined people such as ourselves." Lola mocked.

"Hey, I can totally be civilized." Lana challenged while picking her nose.

"Gimme a break. I've seen more civilized behavior from a bull looking at a red flag." Lola stated as Lola walked over to her.

"I can so be civilized. After all, I did win that one pageant for you." Lana pointed out.

"Ugh, don't remind me. You only won because everyone else was so weak. I could've beaten them even though I had a broken leg." Lola claimed.

"Aww, what's a matter, sis? Can't handle the fact that your twin sister might be better at pageantry than you?" Lola smirked.

"Care to repeat that, booger girl?" Lola got in Lana's face, placing her nose on the handy girl's.

"You heard me, pinky!" Lana insulted. Lola then pounced on Lana as the two started to wail on each other. They soon were engulfed by a cloud of dust with their fist and hair flying around.

"Do they always fight like this?" Maggie asked.

"Nah, normally there's biting, heh heh heh. But seriously, we should break them up." Luan stated as she walked over to the twins. Maggie followed suit and both grabbed a twin and moved them away from each other.

"That's enough you two." Maggie declared.

"Yeah! We shouldn't have to 'twinvoled' with your fighting. Hehe, get it?" Luan quipped.

" **Ugh."** Both twins groaned as they started to calm down. "Let's just continue our tea party without anymore interruptions. Jester, why don't you entertain us with your puppet?" Lola said as she walked back to the table.

"I would love to but I don't know where I put Mr. Coconuts last." Luan explained.

"Oh, yeah. That's right, I buried him in the backyard." Lola explained while faking surprise.

"What!? Why?" Luan shouted.

"Because I had to pay you back for that last prank you pulled. I still can't get the smell of fish out of my bed." Lola said while taking a sip of fake tea.

"Dang it, Lola. He better not be broken otherwise I'll introduce you to his cousin, Mr. Baseball bat." Luan shouted as she ran out of the room.

"She wouldn't actually hit you with a bat would she?" Maggie asked with slight concern.

"Nah, believe it or not she's kinda all bark, no bite." Lana spoke up.

"Besides…" Lana pulls out Mr. Coconuts from under the table. "She won't be too mad when she sees he's fine."

"Wait, why would you trick her?" Maggie asked.

"Because I wanted her to be out there looking for awhile so we can get to the real reason I wanted you here." Lola boar an evil smile as Lana took a seat next to her and wore the same smile.

"*gulp* What exactly would that be?" Maggie stared in horror. Lola and Lana stared deeply into Maggie's soul causing her to be riddled with fear.

"What are your plans for marrying our sister?" Lola asked. Maggie slumped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Oh geez. That's what you wanted to talk to me about?" Maggie said in irritation.

" **Yep."** Both twins answer simultaneously.

"Oy." Maggie groaned.

"Answer the question." Lola demanded.

"It's too early to be talking about that kinda stuff." Maggie said.

"Oh come on. We know you think about it. There's no use in hiding it." Lana said.

"Forget about it. We'll discuss our wedding when we're older… Dang it." Maggie facepalmed.

" **Eeeeeeee."** The twins squeed.

"So you do plan on marrying her!" Lola stated with excitement.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I do think of marrying her. But don't tell her that, she might find it creepy." Maggie said while rubbing her arm.

"Oh, don't worry. Luan thinks of the same thing." Lola stated.

"How do you know that?" Maggie inquired.

"I read her diary." Lola explained.

"Not surprising." Maggie gave an unimpressed look.

"She also mentioned doing some other stuff that I don't quite understand." Lola pointed out while holding her chin.

"Like what?" Maggie asked.

"Something about sticking your fingers in our cat. I don't know why you would want to doing something that stupid." Lola questioned.

"O-okay… uh, um, let's... just say that's a weird comedian thing. Let's just move on, Heh heh." Maggie smiled nervously. "So she really thinks of doing that kind of stuff with me?" She thought to herself as she began to blush.

"Alright, let's get back to business. We need to plan out your wedding properly." Lola stated.

"Considering that you two are six, what exactly do you two know about planning a wedding?" Maggie asked with crossed arms and a raised brow.

"Trust us. We know what we're doing. We planned our other sister and brother's weddings." Lana explained while pulling out a wedding planner book and opening it. "We even thought of how they'll propose to their girlfriends."

Maggie skimmed through it, impressed by how detailed it was.

"Wow, you even have how their going to leave the chapel and have the recession here. And their okay with you planning this stuff?" Maggie pointed out.

"Lincoln and Luna don't exactly need to know about it until later. But you seem like someone who wants some help on this." Lola stated earning a small groan from Maggie.

"Wait a minute… How come you don't have Lori and her boyfriend's wedding in here?" Maggie questioned.

"She pretty much has that already planned." Lana explained.

"Plus, it would be a total nightmare to work with her on this. She likes having complete control over everything. She once planned a family outing to the zoo for us and it was horrible! She nearly bit off my finger because I wanted to get some cotton candy and it wasn't 'on the schedule'." Lola air quoted.

"Geez." Maggie winced.

"But don't worry we'll let you have say as to how everything should happen." Lola said with a somewhat unsettling smile.

"Uh… while I appreciate your enthusiasm for Luan and I's future, I'm gonna have to pass on your offer. We're awhile from having to think about that type of stuff." Maggie said.

"Oh come on. You know you want to at least think of the theme." Lana begged.

"You definitely want to get on top of this now. It's never too early to plan." Lola said.

"Sigh, you two are gonna plan this no matter what, aren't you?" Maggie asked.

"I think you already know the answer." Lola said with smug smile.

"Fine. How about this? I pick the theme now and the rest can be planned when we're a little older?" Maggie suggested.

"Hmmmm… that seems fair. So what theme do you think would be best for you and Luan?" Lola inquired.

"Oooh. How 'bout an animal theme. We could get some dogs, lizards, and a few pigeons and for the dessert we could serve up cow pies." Lana suggested, earning a disgusted look from the emo.

"What!? No! She doesn't want to smell like a bunch of fleabags. Besides, I think she would much rather prefer having a more refined wedding. Like a princess theme with garlands and doilies and when they leave the chapel they'll ride off into the sunset in a horse and carriage as doves are released, it'll be so romantic." Lola proclaimed while looking up in a blissful manner, earning an unimpressed look from Maggie.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you want." Lana challenged.

"And I'm pretty sure your the only one that wants to have a wedding with a bunch of germ ridden pests." Lola growled.

"Maggie, tell her you want to have an animal theme wedding." Lana demanded as her face got closer to Lola's.

"No, tell her you want a refined princess wedding." Lola pressed her nose to Lana's.

"Animals."

"Princess."

"Animals."

"Princess."

"Guys!" Maggie shouted over them, getting the twins attention. "I don't want either of those. I don't really like animals and I think princesses are the phoniest people on the planet."

" **Hey!"** The twins exclaimed.

"Besides, I already know what the theme is gonna be." Maggie stated.

" **What is it?"**

"The theme is gothic comedy." Maggie said with smirk.

" **Huh!?"**

"It's a mix of my tastes with Luan's. It'll have mimes that will serve drinks in a spritzer. Black and white balloons with the drama and comedy theatre masks on them and…"

"That's a very weird choice for a wedding." Lana stated.

"Well, Luan and I are very weird people." Maggie replied.

"I'll say. What exactly made you want to date our sister anyway? She's such a goofball and you're sooo… that." Lola gestured towards Maggie.

"She makes me feel like life isn't so miserable. I like her positive attitude and that she chose me as a friend. As you can tell I'm not the most fun loving person but Luan is able to look past that and want me for me. I don't like fake people but Luan is so genuine. She tries to make me laugh just because she wants to see me smile. I couldn't ask for a more perfect girlfriend." Maggie gave a small smile.

" **Awww."**

"That has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard someone say about Luan." Lola pointed out.

"So have you two kissed yet?" Lana gave a sly smile.

"Of course. You don't have a girl like Luan as your girlfriend without kissing her a few times." Maggie said with a smirk.

"I'm betting she made a joke about it." Lana said.

"Yeah like, what did the goth say to her comedian girlfriend after their first kiss? You tasted funny." Lola said, trying to imitate Luan.

"Ha Ha. Luan would try to make some type of joke like that." Maggie held her sides while laughing. "Hah… you know, you guys are pretty cool for six year olds."

"And you're not too bad yourself. Your certainly less of drag than our sister, Lucy." Lola said.

"Thank Luan for that. Before I met her, I would've never been caught dead having a tea party with people like you. By the way, how come you let me know about your wedding planner and not Luan or your other siblings?" Maggie asked.

"Well, we figured Lincoln and Ronnie Anne wouldn't want us planning their wedding since they like keeping their relationship to themselves. That's why we spy on them whenever she comes over so we can get a feel for what their wedding would be like." Lola explained.

"Luna hasn't brought Sam over for us to ask her about it. That's why we haven't been able to plan too much for them because we don't know too much about her." Lana added.

"I guess that make sense. I gotta give you guys credit, you really know your stuff." Maggie complimented.

" **We try."** The twins said while giving smug looks.

"So long how do you think it'll take for Luan to realize her puppet's not out there?" Maggie inquired as Lola hid the planner under her bed.

"She should be up here in 3...2…"

The door slammed open.

"I should've known you 'wooden' do something so dumb. Heh heh, get it? But seriously, they didn't hurt you, did they?" Luan asked as she moved towards the table.

"Actually, no they wer-" Maggie stopped as she saw Luan move past her and pick up Mr. Coconuts.

"Shh, shh, shh… it's okay. The mean girl can't hurt you now." Luan stroked Mr. Coconuts head.

"Wow, I guess I need to be made out of wood to be able to compete with a puppet." Maggie quipped.

"Oh… um… I'm glad they didn't do anything to you too, Maggie, heh heh." Luan laughed with an embarrassed smile as she laid Mr. Coconuts on the table.

"You don't seem too glad." Maggie said as Luan took a seat next to her.

"Well, I can always prove how glad I am." Luan teased as she pulled Maggie in closer.

"I don't think you can." Maggie gave a small smile as she looked away in fake disinterest.

"Oh, just watch me." Luan pulled Maggie's face towards her and moved closer and closer…

"Ahem… " Lola interrupted causing the couple to look on with blushes on their faces. "In case you both have forgotten, you two are still basically my slaves and I think it's time we play a little game." Lola gave an evil grin.

" **Oh geez."** The comedian and the emo girl groan.

* * *

 **Maggie was dressed in cardboard armor with paper towel tubing as a sword and a cardboard shield. Lana was dressed up as a dragon. Lola was sitting on top of a castle made of building blocks and Luan was standing behind her. Lana was crawling back and forth in front the toy castle.**

"Please, brave knight. A princess such as myself should not be subjected to her kingdom being ruined. Save me from this horrible monster." Lola faked begged.

"I should save you from your inflated ego." Maggie mumbled. "Don't worry, fair maiden. I shall vanquish this horrid beast." Maggie took a lack luster fighting stance towards Lana.

"Raaawr. You'll never get past me, puny knight." Lana bared her teeth and prepared to pounce on Maggie.

"Let's just get this over with." Maggie groaned as Lana jumped at her and started to attack.

"Jester, I feel like some entertainment while I wait to be rescued. Tell me a joke." Lola demanded.

"Okay… your royal pain." Luan mumbled the last few words. "What did the publisher say to the knight about his book?"

"What?"

"It was 'dragon' in some parts." Luan joked.

"Hmm… perhaps jokes aren't gonna do it. Do a funny dance." Lola demanded.

"Arrgh." Luan begrudgingly started dancing like a idiot by kicking her arms and legs around.

"Oh, brave knight?" Lola beckoned in a sing-song tone.

"Yes… your most spoiled of brats." Maggie mumbled through gritted teeth as Lana was biting on her cardboard shield.

"How much longer will it be before you save me?" Lola asked.

"Not too much longer before I am able to save you and your beautiful jester." Maggie winked at Luan.

"Oh, brave knight." Luan blushed. "Surely you 'jest'. Heh heh, get it?"

"Oh, but I do not jest when I say you are the most beautiful maiden I've had the pleasure to lay my eyes on." Maggie got on one knee and gave a slick smile to Luan.

"Um… brave knight? Surely you should get your eyes checked. For I am the most beautiful in all the kingdom." Lola proclaimed with a smug smile.

"Uh… Yeah, sure, whatever." Maggie feigned interest as she went back to fighting Lola.

"Rrrgh." Lola growled earning a small chuckle from Luan.

"Alright, Lana let's finish this." Maggie took her stance again while still giving less of a care.

"Rawr." Lana charged at Maggie. The emo raised her sword up and then tapped Lana on the head. "Ahhh, I am defeated." Lana laid down, faking rigor mortis with her tongue hanging out.

"The dragon is slain and the kingdom is saved." Maggie said with fake enthusiasm. "I shall take my reward."

"Thank you, brave knight. You may kiss my hand as your reward." Lola presented hand.

"Actually, I had a different reward in mind." Maggie walked past Lola and picked up Luan, bridal style. "How about we go live happily ever after." Maggie gave a sly smile.

"I would 'ever' so love that 'after' this." Luan wrapped her arms around Maggie's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Maggie returned the gesture in kind. The goth then broke the kiss and started planted kisses along Luan's neck.

"Hey, you're supposed to be—-oh, forget it. Go makeout with your girlfriend." Lola said in irritation as Maggie carried Luan out of the room.

"Hmm, I could get use to this in the future." Maggie thought to herself as she closed the door behind her and Luan.

"Are you sure you're okay with them just leaving. They're still technically your slaves." Lana pointed out.

"Yeah. There's no stopping a couple when they get like that. Besides, I only wanted to get Maggie to be okay with us as their wedding planners. And to make sure she's right for Luan." Lola claimed as she climbed down from her castle.

"So, do you think she's right for her?" Lana asked while scratching her butt.

"...I think she might be perfect for Luan."

* * *

 ** **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It was a little tricky trying to come up with good story to involve the twins in. I think I succeeded for the most part. Tell me what you think.****

 **For this story, I'm allowing requests. I'll do some of them if I feel there's a good enough story to it. I won't be able to do all of them because I won't have that much time. I'll do the ones based on how good I can make the story. Please keep in mind that the rating for this collection is K-T. I will have some risqué chapters but I won't have any lemon. Also no loudcest. You can make your requests in the reviews or on my tumblr at thegamemann. Please be respectful with your requests and know I might not be able to get to it. See you next time.**


	2. A Rockin' Dinner and Sleepover

**Welcome back. I forgot to mention that this is a sequel to my other Luaggie fic, who am I. If you want to know how Maggie and Luan hooked up, go read that. I will briefly summarize some of the events in that story here, but if you want full context it's there. This chapter is a request from JamesSunderlandsPillow. I suggest you check out his works, they will have you feeling all types things… mainly good things. He asked for a chapter with Luan and Maggie going on a double date with Luna and Sam. I decided to add a sleepover element because I wanted to add a little more to the mix. This chapter is rated T for suggestive themes. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny afternoon in Royal woods as a familiar dark comedic couple was walking down the street.

"Tell me why we're going on this double date?" Maggie asked.

"Because Luna wanted me and her to get to know our girlfriends better and vice versa." Luan explained.

"But you know I don't really like talking to new people. Unless it's about how miserable the world is and it's pointless existence." Maggie whined.

"You talk to me even though I don't really talk about that stuff." Luan pointed out.

"That's different… you're cute." Maggie blushed.

"Aww. My spooky complimented me." Luan said as she gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek. "But seriously, you'll like it. Sam's a pretty cool person. I only got to meet her once briefly but she seems very 'sharp', heh heh. Get it?" She quipped, earning a confused look from the emo.

"Not really." Maggie admitted with a confused look.

"I-it's because her last name is… you know what? Forget it. If I have to explain it's not funny. But trust me, I think you might like her." Luan encouraged.

"Not unless she understands that life is a meaningless void that is squandered by unless visitations to school and the consummation of weekly meat specials. I can at least be somewhat happy I don't have to dress up for this." The emo groaned.

"That's the spirit. Plus, look at it this way, at least it's not a double date with Lori and Bobby. They would probably make googly eyes at each other or makeout non-stop while we're eating." The comedian claimed.

"That's true. At least I have the common courtesy to wait until we're alone before I tear into you." Maggie gave a devious smile, earning a blush from the Luan.

"I still need to get you back for giving me that mark on my neck. That was a 'hickey' one to explain to Mom and Dad. Heh heh, but seriously, I almost got grounded for that." Luan said with a sore look on her face.

"Well, now you know not to wiggle that cute butt of yours in my presence." Maggie crossed her arms with a snide look on her face.

"I was just walking to my closet!" The comedian objected with a blush.

"Well, you were walking suggestively." the emo argued.

"Oy. It's honestly kinda funny how affectionate you get. I really didn't see you as a makeout type… not that I'm complaining." Luan gave a sly smirk.

"It's only because you're so cute. I can't help myself. Even right now I want to jump on you and make your neck redder than Valentine's Day. But we're in public so I have to hold back." Maggie explained.

"Aww. That's has to be the sweetest yet oddest thing you've said to me. I just hope you can control yourself tonight during the sleepover." Luan said.

"Since Luna's gonna be there I'll have no choice." Maggie stated.

"...And Sam." Luan shyly added.

"What?!" Maggie shouted.

"Luna insisted that Sam and you should really get to know each other and dinner and a sleepover is the best way to do it." Luan explained with worried smirk on her face.

"Ugh." Maggie groaned.

"It's a better option than what Luna originally had planned." The comedian stated.

"What was the original plan?" The emo asked.

"She wanted to take you to a concert." Luan said.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Maggie replied.

"With Luna, it is. She tends to get over excited. One time she jump on the stage and chased Mick Swagger around. She almost got banned from his shows:" Luan claimed.

"Oh wow. I guess this is better than that but you are so gonna owe me." Maggie proclaimed.

"Fine, but you only get ten minutes this time. You almost made me late for a gig last time. Now come on, Jeán Juan's is just a little further up." Luan pointed out as the two continued their walk.

* * *

The two arrived at Jeán Juan's French-mex buffet. They order a secluded booth for four and took their seats next to each other, waiting for Luna and Sam.

"Where are they? They said to meet here at 3:00pm. It's 3:15." Maggie pointed out, impatiently.

"Well, you know how rockers like to be fashionably late." Luan joked.

"But fifteen minutes?!" That is just rude." Maggie complained.

"Eh, I'm kinda used to-"

"Sorry we're late, dudes." Luna interrupted as she and Sam arrived at the table. They took their seats next to each other.

"We would've gotten here earlier but someone just absolutely had to fix their guitar strings." Sam gave an accusing look to Luna.

"Hey, it not my fault that my axe couldn't handle my sick shreddin'." Luna stated.

"I'm just glad you didn't go overboard and slam it on the ground like before." Sam added.

"What can I say? Sometimes I gotta express my inner rockstar." Luna defended.

"But after the first song?! We had to leave the venue early." Sam pointed out.

"Hey, that wasn't as bad as when I blew out the speakers on that one chord." Luna added.

"Oh yeah. Everyone's ears were ringing for a week. That was actually pretty fun." Sam admitted.

"Yeah." Luna looked up blissfully. "Or what about-"

"Ahem." Luan interrupted.

"Oh geez. I'm sorry Lulu. Sam, this is Maggie, Luan's girlfriend." Luna introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Sam greeted.

"Same." Maggie replied with a disinterested tone.

"So, Luan, you enjoy comedy, right?" Sam asked.

"Yep. I pretty much live and breathe humor. You could say I get people to laugh out 'loud', heh." Luan quipped earning a groan from Luna.

"More like she gets us to groan out loud. She always tells a joke even when we're just sittin' around. I even heard her telling a joke in her sleep once." Luna ribbed.

"Hey, it's not as bad when you kept yelling stage dive. I couldn't get a wink of sleep." Luan retorted.

"That's cuz not even sleep can stop the rhythm, dude. I always feel it coursing through my veins." Luna defended.

"I wish you would feel sleep coursing through your veins instead." Luan quipped earning a chuckle from Sam and Maggie.

"Grr. I'm hittin' the buffet." Luna got up in a frustrated manner and made her way to the buffet.

"Fix me a plate would you?" Sam yelled to Luna earning a thumbs up from the purple rocker. "So, she really does yell stage dive in her sleep?" Sam asked Luan.

"Yep. She's gone as far as to shout rock on, Mick, one time." Luan explained.

"Oh wow." Sam expressed.

"She even jumped off her bed one time. I nearly peed myself laughing at her." The comedian added.

"Ha Ha Ha. I love rock as much as the next chick but that's just crazy." Sam laughed.

"It doesn't stop at rock though." Luan stated.

"Really?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah. I've heard her say your name in her sleep before." Luan claimed.

"Ummm…" Sam gave a slightly uneased look.

"Oh boy." Maggie gave a worried look.

"It was this one time I heard her just moaning your name while I was trying to sleep. She must have been really into that dream because her bunk kept rocking." Luan joked while Maggie and Sam looked on with worry. "What?"

"Um… I don't know how to tell you, Luan but I'm pretty sure Luna wasn't sleeping." Sam explained.

"What? That's crazy! If she wasn't asleep that would mean… she… would've… been… ewwww! Why would she do that in our room while I'm in it?" Luan asked in a disgusted tone.

"I guess she thought you were asleep and couldn't hear her." Maggie explained.

"Of course I would hear her. She doesn't know the meaning of volume control. Aw geez… Sam, I hope that doesn't make you think any less of her." Luan worried.

"Naw. I couldn't get mad at her for that. I've done it while thinking of her a couple of times." Sam admitted.

"Eww." Luan expressed.

"Ha." Maggie giggled.

"I don't see why your getting so disgusted. I'm pretty sure you've done it while thinking of Maggie." Sam insisted.

"Pppffft-What? I-I wouldn't… I c-could never think of-!" Luan stammered while blushing.

"Really? Because I do it while thinking of you plenty of times." The emo admitted.

"What?" Luan gasped.

"Come on, Luan. We're teenagers. Plus, I know you thought of me doing some dirty things to you." Maggie gave a sly look.

"W-what? H-how do you know?" Luan asked nervously.

"Lola read your diary. Thankfully, she didn't understand some of the things you meant." Maggie divulged.

"Of course. I'm am so gonna prank her hard next April fools day." Luan said with an angered look.

"Just admit it. You do it while thinking of me. There's no shame in it." Maggie pressured.

"Grr… fine! I do it at least twice a week." Luan admitted while her face was redder than a tomato.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Maggie wrapped her arm around Luan and pulled her closer. "You know you're cute when you look ashamed." Maggie circled her finger around Luan's chest. Sam stared on with a smile on her face earning the attention of Luan and Maggie who were blushing madly.

"Oh don't mind me." Sam have a sly smile. Maggie and Luan moved away from each other and looked in opposite directions. "Ha Ha, you both are so adorable. I remember when me and Luna were like that. Aw, good times." Sam looked up in bliss.

"Good times?! You both have been dating for like a few months." Luan pointed out.

"I can still reminisce. Anyway you shouldn't feel bad, Luan. It's perfectly fine to do that kind of stuff. Though Luna should've waited until you were out of the room. I wouldn't do that if my little brother, Simon, was sleeping in the same room as me." Sam stated.

"I-I'm getting food. Come on, Maggie." Luan grabbed Maggie and made her way to the buffet as Luna returned with two plates of food.

"Hey, what's buggin' Lulu?" Luna asked as she took her seat next to Sam.

"Oh nothing. Just that she figured out what you do when you're thinking of me at night." Sam gave a sly smile as Luna blushed.

"Oh man. I thought she was asleep. You're not disgusted are you?" Luna asked with a worried tone.

"Naw. Like I told them, I do it while thinking of you too." Sam gave a wink.

"Aww, how many times?" Luna inquired.

"At least twice a week. How 'bout you?" Sam asked.

"Three. Four if I'm feeling really frisky." Luna admitted while giving a wink.

"Aww." Sam pulled Luna in to give her a peck on the cheek.

"So what do you think of my little sis' main squeeze?" Luna asked.

"She seems nice. Totally diggin' the emo look. She's almost like your sister, Lucy." Sam claimed.

"Yeah. Funny enough, Leni keeps confusing her for Lucy. She keeps think Lucy had a growth spurt." Luna joked.

"Ha, no surprise there." Sam laughed.

Maggie and Luan were still at the buffet getting their food. Luan was frantically trying to fix her plate.

"Luan, you been trying to pick up the same croissant-taquito for the last minute." Maggie pointed out while holding a full plate and a glass of soda.

"S-sorry. It's just I'm a little traumatized by the fact that my older sister was playing with her 'drumset' while I was in the room." Luan stated as she finally picked up the croissant-taquito.

"Is that really so bad?" Maggie inquired.

"Yes! How am I supposed to look at her the same after finding that out?" Luan asked as they moved along the line.

"I really don't see what the big deal is. You talk to Lori and Leni just fine." The emo stated as Luan continued to fix her plate.

"That's because I'm not in the room when they do it. Plus, Leni's too innocent to be doing that kind stuff." Luan claimed.

"Yeah. She's way to much of a cinnamon roll for something that dirty." Maggie proclaimed.

"Hey, who's girlfriend are you anyway?" Luan inquired with playful grin.

"Jealous? Heh heh. Don't be too worried. She's a little too sweet for me. Plus, that green dress she wears is off putting." Maggie reassured.

"Well, I guess I don't need to be 'green' with envy. Ha ha, get it?" Luan quipped.

"Yeah." Maggie replied with a warm smile.

"So, what do you think of Sam so far?" Luan asked.

"She seems rather cool." Maggie admitted.

"Really? I thought you would've been put off by how bright her outfit is." The jokester admitted.

"It's not too bright. Plus, I kinda like the purple pants she has on. Just as well, she doesn't seem like a phony. No fake person would openly talk about that sort of thing in front of a someone they just met." Maggie pointed out.

"Yeah. She's definitely someone Luna would want to be with. Another free spirited rocker. I just hope she can understand volume control better than Luna otherwise I'm gonna need a hearing aid when she comes to visit." The comedian joked as they made their way back to the booth.

"Hey, you two. Sorry about the whole… you know, Lulu." Luna apologized as Luan and Maggie took their seats.

"Don't sweat it. I'd rather talk about something else instead of how you pluck your strings at night." Luan quipped which earned a chuckle from Sam and Maggie.

"Very funny, dude." The purple rocker said sarcastically as she gave a sore look to Luan.

"So, Maggie, how did you and Luan meet?" Sam asked.

"Well, it was when she came to my birthday party for a gig and was doing a mime act." Maggie said.

"I mostly had to come bail my brother, Lincoln, out. He was bombing so hard I thought all the other teens there would've started hissing at him." Luan joked.

"He just didn't understand how meaningless the idea of laughter was." Maggie stated.

"Wait, but you laugh at Luan's jokes all the time." Luna pointed out.

"That's different. Luan brings meaning to it because she wants you to enjoy it while he was just doing it for cake." Maggie claimed.

"That and he also did it because he really thought he was funny but he didn't realize that comedy was more than just pratfalls. He actually forgot different people like different things." Luan said.

"You mean like that time he thought because we all liked something that meant all girls liked that same thing and he gave his friends that bad advice?" Luna inquired.

"Yep. Exactly like that." Luan affirmed.

" **He actually did that?"** Maggie and Sam said simultaneously.

"Yeah. It backfired on him big time though." Luna insisted.

"How so?" Sam inquired.

"Most of the advice he gave didn't work and the most of girls got angry at the guys he gave it to." Luna explained.

"He had to make it up to them by letting himself get hit with a bunch of salt and vinegar pies he and his friend, Clyde, made… don't ask." Luan added.

"Heh heh, He smelt like a bag of chips for a week." Luna laughed.

"You could say he was pretty 'salty' about the whole thing, heh heh, get it?" Luan quipped.

"Heh, it does sound like he got what he deserved. But anyway Luan met up with me after her show and we hit it off and became friends." Maggie expressed.

"Oh, wow! So when did you two start dating?" Sam inquired.

"It was a little while afterwards. It was bit tricky for us to get there though. I didn't know what I truly wanted until Maggie showed me that being with a girl was okay." Luan leaned against Maggie earning a small blush from the emo.

"I know how that goes. I didn't know who I wanted to be with until I met Luna. That rebellious style and love of rock made me realize that she was the only one for me. I remember when she confessed that she liked me at a Mick Swagger concert we went to. We even shared our first kiss there." Sam smiled while looking into Luna eyes. Luna returned the favor by holding Sam's hand.

"That's the power of Mick Swagger, love. His tunes always rock you like a hurricane." Luna said in a british accent while staring lovingly into Sam eyes.

"So what about you two? How was it when guys finally got together?" Sam asked, catching Luan off guard.

"Oh… um… you see…" the comedian stammered.

"She just kissed me out of nowhere and admitted she liked me after almost having a mental breakdown." Maggie interjected.

"Hey, it's was bit more magical than that!" Luan argued.

"You were nearly crying because you thought wanting to be with a girl was a bad thing and then you just casually took my first kiss away. Sullying my innocence." Maggie looked away with fake mortification.

"You're not so innocent with the way you're all over me. Every time we hangout I end up with a new mark on me." Luan said while rubbing her neck.

"What can say? I'm like your dog, I mark my territory." Maggie declared.

" **Eww."** Luna and Sam said in disgust.

"Not like that! Geez!" Maggie argued with a blush on her face.

"Well, maybe you could chill out with all the marking. Anymore and my neck could be used as a stoplight." Luan joked.

"You can always get revenge." Maggie suggested with a sly smile.

"It wouldn't be much revenge if you like it." Luan said while scooting closer to Maggie.

"It's not like you wouldn't enjoy doing it." Maggie smiled after placing her finger in Luan's ponytail and twirling it.

"We can always find out, heh heh." Luan stared into Maggie's eyes while having a smile on her face. They then remembered where they are and looked over to Luna and Sam who are staring back at them with goofy smiles on their faces. Luan and Maggie moved away from each and looked down in embarrassment.

"You two make such a rad couple." Luna complimented.

"Ugh." The emo groaned.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Luan got up walked away. Luna and Sam continued to look at Maggie who was starting to feel a little less embarrassed as she took a sip of her soda.

"Soooo... have you two done it yet?" Sam bluntly asked with a smile causing Maggie to do a spit take.

"Dude!" Luna gasped.

"What? I'm just curious to see how far they've gone. You heard how their all over each other." Sam expressed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you just straight up ask that. Besides I don't want to know that. I don't even know if Lori and Bobby have done it." Luna admitted.

"Oh, come on! you know those two definitely have. But anyway back to you, Maggie. Have you and Luan done the dark comedy routine yet?" Sam asked in anticipation.

"Please don't answer her." Luna begged.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Sam, but me and Luan haven't done it yet… not for lack of trying." Maggie uttered.

"So you've been trying?" Sam inquired.

"I have but every time the mood gets set I stop myself because a little part of me says to stop because it might be taking things too far. I really care for Luan but I don't want her to think I just want her for her body like some dude bro jock." Maggie confessed while rubbing her arm.

"You shouldn't worry too much about that, Magpie. The way I see you two tells me she wants the same thing but she might not be too ready for it. You should wait until the time is just right. Just don't go given me the deetz." Luna said.

"When will the right time be?" Maggie inquired.

"Trust me." Luna grabbed Sam's hand and looked her in the eyes and smiled. "You'll both know."

"Huh, thanks, Luna. So when did you guys know it was the right time?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, we've never actually done it before." Sam confessed.

"What?" Maggie in an irritated tone.

"I was just kidding. I didn't think you'd actually answer honestly." Sam giggled.

"Uggghhh." Maggie groaned as she held her face in her palms.

"Don't feel too bad." Sam said.

"If it makes you feel any better, we've tried multiple times but her little brother kept knocking on the door before we could get too far." Luna said.

"Well, can you guys at least give me some pointers on what to do for when it does happen?" Maggie begged.

"Not really. We're not even sure how it works for two girls ourselves. They don't exactly teach this stuff in school." Sam stated.

"Oh, that's just great!" Maggie bemoaned.

"Well, we can at least tell you to talk to each other. Make sure your both comfortable with whatever you end up doing. And try not to be too pushy. Luan is still a bit shy about this stuff. So just be sure to feel how she's vibin' and don't push her too far." Luna informed.

"Hmm, thanks, Luna." Maggie replied with a smile.

"No prob', dude." Luna returned the smile.

"Well, that's enough about the horizontal monster mash. Time to get down to the more important matters." Sam put a serious face as Luna joined her. The two rockers leaned in closer while narrowing their eyes at the emo

"What would that be?" Maggie asked, a bit fearful of what's to come.

" **What's your favorite music?"** Luna and Sam asked simultaneously.

"Oh… um… I guess that would be punk rock."

"Hah! Told you dude, pay up." Luna demanded as Sam handed her a five dollar bill, earning a confused look from Maggie.

"What was that about?" Maggie asked.

"I bet Sam that your favorite genre would be would punk rock while she bet you would like alternative." Luna explained.

"Eugh, alternative!? That is the phoniest genre of them all. All the bands are just trying too hard to be edgy and pretend to say something against the man but they're just another product of the corporate machine." Maggie expressed.

"Yeah. You stick it to 'em. Don't let the man hold you down." Luna agreed as Luan came back.

"I see you guys are having fun. What are you talking about?" Luan asked as she sat down next to Maggie.

"Favorite music genre." Sam answered.

"Oooh, mines comedy." Luan replied.

"That's not really a music genre, Lulu." Luna challenged.

"It is if you listen to Odd Cal Spopovich. He is the parody king." Luan informed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Luna replied, unimpressed.

"Some of his music's actually kinda funny." Sam admitted.

"Thank you! At least somebody appreciates good comedy when they hear it. I definitely can't say your taste in music is 'odd' heh heh, get it?" Luan quipped.

"Ugh." Luna groaned as Maggie giggled.

* * *

The day started to whine down as the group finished eating and decided to head back to the loud house. They soon arrived as they chatted with rest of loud family. After being told Sam and Maggie have to share one of the bunk beds while Luna and Luan take the other, the group finally made their way to Luna and Luan's room. Luan took a seat in her jesters chair next to the head of her bed while Maggie sat at the head perpendicular to her.

"Your family's always so nice. Especially Lily. She's such a cutie." Sam complimented as she took a seat on the bed next to Maggie.

"Yeah, when she's not crankin' out hits on that diaper and throwing them at you." Luna quipped as she sat on the bean bag.

"I'm sure she's not that bad." Sam replied.

"Trust me when we say she's like an atomic bomb. You can feel the stink radiating off of it." Luan added.

"Ew. That's sounds worse than when I had to change my little brother when we were younger. What do you guys feed her?" Sam inquired.

"Normal baby food. It's mainly Lincoln who keeps giving her those peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches." Luna expressed.

"Why would you give something like that to a baby? That's gotta reek all kinds of havoc on her insides." Sam bemoaned as her face went green and she held her hands to her mouth as if she was going to vomit.

"We don't know, dude. Whenever he does give her that stuff, he has to change her, though. So, it's not all bad." Luna reassured as Sam lowered her hands.

"I guess. Eugh." Sam shook in disgust. "So, Luan? You had a hard time coming out to your family?"

"Yeah. I was scared that they wouldn't accept me. Luna helped me get the courage to finally confess. Granted, I didn't technically confess to them. They just overheard me and Luna when we were talking." Luan sullenly explained.

"It was also when they found out you and I were a thing. They hugged us when we left the room and told us they would never hate us." Luna added.

"Thinking about it now, it was kinda silly thinking they would hate me. They accepted Lincoln's friend, Clyde's dads. So why wouldn't they accept me?" Luan looked down forlornly. "Except for being a big joke." She muttered under her breath.

"You know you have nothing to worry about. Your family is pretty awesome and you got a sister and a girlfriend who understands everything you're going through. I remember when I first came out to my parents. I was so nervous, I thought I was gonna pass out. Thankfully, they were so kind and open to it. They reassured me that they still loved me no matter what." Sam said with a warm, comforting smile.

"You'll always have us to be there for you, Lulu." Luna smiled.

"Especially me. Someone's gotta balance out all that happiness." Maggie joked.

"Thanks, guys." Luan smiled warmly at everyone. "I don't deserve having people like you." The comedian thought to herself as she got up from her chair. "Alright, I'd love to keep having this conversation but I'm starting to feel a little peckish. I'm going to the kitchen, any of you guys want anything?"

"If you got any chips I'll take some." Maggie requested.

"I'll see if I come 'bi' any, heh heh-ow." Luan yelped as Maggie pinched her.

"I told I would pinch you if you made those kind of jokes." Maggie said.

"But on the butt!?" Luan rubbed her backside.

"It's the closest thing of your body I could pinch." Maggie argued.

"Oy." Luan expressed as she made her way out of the house.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, you two are adorable." Sam complimented. "But seriously, I have a very important question I've been dying to know."

"What's that?" Maggie had that same uncomfortable feeling from before.

"What's it like to makeout with someone with braces?" Sam asked as Maggie gave a disappointed look.

"Dude, seriously? Again? I don't want to know what it's like to french my sister." Luna bemoaned.

"What? I've always been curious. So, is it like making out with a cheese grater? Does it hurt?" Sam asked in anticipation earning a blush from the emo.

"...it only hurts if she has a rogue wire hanging out." Maggie looked down in shame.

"Ah man. I didn't want to know that." Luna stated.

"Sorry, Luna." Maggie apologized.

"Eh, don't worry. One time she belched while we were making out." Sam confessed while pointing to Luna.

"Hey, I warned you that I drank a big soda but you just couldn't keep those pretty lips of yours off of me. Plus, it's not as bad as when you had nacho breathe." Luna defended.

"You know I can't resist the super deluxe nachos on nacho Wednesday's. Their aroma entices me. Hmm, I could actually go for some of that right now." Sam said as her mouth started to water.

"Yeah, me too." Luna agreed as she copied Sam.

"You guys are so weird..." Maggie declared.

" **Hey!"** The rockers objected.

"...But pretty cool."

" **Aww. Thanks."**

"So, Magpie. What's with the emo style? I mean I totally dig it, but how come you chose to rock that style?" Luna asked.

"I just thought this style fit me better. I used to wear normal clothes but then I had to suffer through seventh grade and found that life was meaningless so I decided to change it up to match my new attitude. I even started putting makeup on my skin to make me look as pale as the gloominess of life. I would've dyed my hair but my Mom wouldn't let me." Maggie explained.

"Wait, that's not your real skin tone?" Luna asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Maggie gave a curious look.

"Our sister, Lucy has the same paleness but that because of our great grandma Harriet plus she keeps herself indoors most of the time. If that's not your real skin, then what is it?" Luna inquired.

"Light brown. I'm actually black." Maggie divulged.

"Whoa, seriously? I thought you just didn't get enough sun." Sam said.

"So, wait. Does that mean you have to put on that makeup every time you wake up?" Luna asked.

"Not really. I lay it on thick enough that it won't come off so easily. I've even gone to the beach without this stuff coming off." Maggie said.

"That's some strong stuff, dude." Luna complimented as Sam rubbed her chin while contemplating. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" The purple rocker asked with a devious smile.

"You hold her down while I wipe off the makeup?" Sam suggested.

"What are you guys planning?" Maggie asked in an unsettled tone as Luna and Sam creeped closer to her.

"We just want to see if we can get that stuff off and see what you look like without the makeup." Sam divulged as Luna handed her Luan's gag flower and a cotton swab.

"But I can just show you a picture in my pho-oomph." Maggie was tackled to the bed by Luna as Sam got a cotton swab and used Luan's spare gag flower to wet it.

"Too late, this is more fun!" Luna declared as Maggie began to squirm. Sam got closer and closer with the swab…

"Hey, guys. So I got you guys-eh?" Luan entered the room while holding a bundle of snacks as she saw Luna holding Maggie down and Sam leaning over the emo. "Well, gosh! I know my girlfriend's cute but if you wanted her so badly you could've just asked. Hehe-oomf." Luan grunted as she was hit with a pillow thrown by Maggie.

* * *

A few hours had passed as the group soon decided to turn in for the night as they all got into their pajama wear. Remembering the rules their parents gave them, the sisters took the bottom bunk while Sam and Maggie took the top. Maggie had a sore look on her face as she looked at the ceiling while Sam faced away from her.

"Sorry, you had to bunk with me. I totally get wanting to-hey what you doing?" Sam asked as Maggie got up and climbed out of the bed and down to the floor. Luan and Luna looked at the emo in surprise.

"Maggie!? Wha-" Luna started.

"You. top bunk. now." Maggie demanded.

"But my parents said-" Luna started until she notice Maggie giving her a cold, angry stare. "You know what? I believe in a thing called love so I won't get in your way." Luna pushed Luan to get out of the bed to let her out. The purple rocker climbed up to the top bunk and snuggled in with Sam. "G'night, loves." She said in a british accent.

Maggie climbed into the bed, close to the wall. She patted the bed gesturing Luan to lay down. The comedian followed suit and got under the covers with the emo. Maggie then started to cuddle Luan by resting her cheek against the jokesters and intertwining their fingers. Luan wrapped her free arm around Maggie's back.

"I wasn't gonna let this opportunity pass." Maggie declared.

"I guess the 'cuddle' was real for you. Heh, heh." Luan joked earning a groan from Luna.

"Heh, yeah." Maggie pressed her lips to Luan's in quick peck and then nestled into her. "Good night."

"*Yawn. Good night, spooky." Luan said as she began to doze off.

Maggie began to doze off too until she heard Luan in her sleep.

"How did the the Atlantic Ocean and the Pacific Ocean say hi to each? They waved. Heh heh." Luan drowsily said.

"Oh geez." Maggie groaned.

"Told you, dude. I got some ear muffs if you want." Luna offered as she hung off the side of the top bunk.

"Nah, it's not as bad as her playing with her gag flower and saying my name." Maggie jabbed earning a chuckle from Sam.

"Touché. Welp, Good night." Luna went back to her bed and nestled up to Sam.

"Well, this is gonna be a long night." Maggie complained in her head as she decided to scan the room. She looked over to the wall next to her as she saw a sticky note.

"What's this?" She picked up the note. "Important 1-800-273-8255."

* * *

 **An: This ended up being a lot longer than thought I was gonna make it. I had this idea for the number at the end because I plan on following up on it. I got the idea from one of BunnyAbsentia's Luaggie pics. This request gave me the perfect way to set this up for later. If the innuendos were a little too much, sorry. I just thought they would be funny way for the characters to interact. I headcanon Sam and Maggie as not being too shy about certain things. I hope you enjoyed how I wrote Sam. I wrote how Sam and Luna got together in my Ronniecoln compilation fic, This is us, if you want to see how that happened. See you next time.**


	3. Emo-tional Playa Hatin'

**Welcome back to another chapter. I just wanted to say thank you to all who liked the last chapter, especially the ending. I do plan on following up on it when I can. This chapter is a request by Samtastic 3.0, who wanted a chapter about a jock wanting to get with either Luan or Maggie and learn a lesson by the end. This should be a fascinating chapter since I had to create a new character and try to write around them. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was sunny Friday afternoon for the students of Royal Woods High as the students began their leave of the institute. A certain emo girl was collecting her things from her locker as two jocks were conversing to each other from across the hall. One was white while the other was black. Both wore bright yellow and white team jerseys.

"I'm tellin' you, man. This girl was completely thirstin' for me. She couldn't get enough of the Joshster. I even managed to get her to leave her dork of a boyfriend." The black jock gestured to himself with a overconfident smile.

"Whatever, Josh. You say the same thing all the time." The white jock replied with an unimpressed look.

"Oh, what? Are you jealous, Jimmy? Don't be mad at a playa cuz you got no game." Josh joked with a cheeky smile.

"Not even! You act like you can get any girl in the world." Jimmy said.

"Cuz I can." Josh bragged.

"Nuh uh."

"Yes huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Alright, fine, Mr. Lonely. How 'bout a bet?" Josh challenged.

"What we talkin'?" Jimmy inquired.

"I bet I could get any girl to go out with me no matter who they are. I'll be fair and let you pick." Josh explained.

"What do I get if you lose?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll clean all the of the teams jockstraps by hand." Josh proposed causing Jimmy to cringe.

"Even Sweaty Sheen?" Jimmy worriedly asked as a teenager came rushing down the hallway leaving a trail of sweat.

"Eugh! Even Sweaty Sheen. And if I win, you have to pay for my lunches for a whole month." Josh added.

"Hmmm… You know what? You got yourself a deal." Jimmy accepted as the two shook hands.

"Alright, what lucky lady is gonna be graced by my presence?" Josh cockily asked as Jimmy scoped the area.

"Let's see… Ah, here's a challenge for ya. Miss future mortician over there." Jimmy pointed towards Maggie.

"Oh, man. Not her! She looks like she'd put a curse on my whole family if I make her mad." Josh complained.

"I mean you can call it quits now and wash every single grimey… festering… sweat soaked..."

"Alright, alright, geez. What the heck? I like a challenge. At least she's developed where it counts." The jock scanned Maggie's chest. "Can't fake, that chest is on point. Alright, here it goes. Watch a playa work his magic." Josh cracked his knuckles and slicked his hair back as he strutted his way over to the emo.

He leaned on the locker next to her as she continued gathering her things, paying him no mind.

"Hey." Josh greeted with a smirk but got no response from her. "How's 'bout you, me and that sweet bod of yours go out this Sunday and I show you a good time?"

"No, thank you." Maggie replied as she kept packing.

"Oh, come on now. You look like you could use a little sun anyway. So let a playa treat you." Josh begged.

"I think I get enough light through the brightness of your outfit." Maggie quipped as she closed her locker and started to walk down the hallway. Josh rushed in front of her and walked backwards.

"Hold on! You can't tell me you don't want to get with all of this." Josh argued as he flexed his muscles.

"I can and I'm telling you, I don't want any of that." Maggie gave an irritated look towards the jock.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you to get with a real man and maybe earn yourself some social points." Josh asserted.

"I don't really need a phony man like you or any of your meaningless social points. I don't care for any of your baloney macho-ness so I suggest you stop and get out of my way." Maggie demanded with a stern look.

"Um… okay, how 'bout this?" The jock rubbed his hands together. "There's a big game tomorrow, you come watch me crush the other team and when we win, I take you out on the best night of your life."

"Seems interesting. If you lose, you never speak to me again." Maggie added.

"Deal. Hehe, ever since I became the quarterback we haven't lost once. This will be a piece of cake. Wear something nice on our date, and maybe don't look so gloom and doom." Josh said as he walked away as Luan met up with the emo.

"Hey, Maggs. What's with that grin on your face?" Luan asked as Maggie smiled devilishly.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just gonna enjoy what I have in mind."

* * *

The emo and comedian had gone to Maggie's house. The two were hanging in Maggie's room with Luan sitting on the bed and Maggie standing.

"So, Josh Treyson, the high school quarterback, made a deal with you to go on a date with him if he wins the game tomorrow?" Luan inquired.

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up." Maggie affirmed.

"Yay, I'm dating one of the popular girls." Luan fake celebrated.

"Don't get too excited. He's only asking me because he wants to win a bet. I overheard him and his friend talking. I even heard him talk about my chest." Maggie explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Maggs. Can't say I blame him though. It is your 'breast' quality. Ha ha. But seriously, Jocks are such jerks. Why I oughta deflate his balls if you know what I mean." Luan threatened.

"Settle down there, Tom Brady. I'm not really that upset about it." Maggie claimed.

"Well, you should be. No one should disrespect you like that. And I think I know a way to get him back. I'll put itching powder in his shoes. He'll definitely be 'itching' to apologize." Luan quipped as she wore an evil smile.

"I think it's hot when you're angry and vengeful. But you don't need to do all that. I already have a plan." Maggie stated.

"Aw." Luan looked down disappointment.

"Don't worry you'll still get your revenge." Maggie reassured.

"Yay."

* * *

The next day came as the school was in full motion for the big game. It was the last quarter as many fans were sitting in the stands, cheering on the team, while a certain couple was looking on from the front row.

"Wow, people really go crazy for sweaty guys running each other over." Maggie pointed out.

"Yep! Me and my family usually do the same thing whenever we go to one of Lynn's or Pop-Pop's sporting events. We even blew out our voices one time. It was so funny because Lucy thought she put a curse on us." Luan explained.

"I don't see how you could get so excited by such pointless things like sports." Maggie stated.

"Eh, it's just to support my family. I don't really care for sports all that much. By the way, what is your plan of revenge exactly?" Luan asked.

"I told you! We're gonna distract Josh so he messes up and loses the game." Maggie explained.

"I think you forgot a major step in enacting your plan. We haven't done anything to distract him since we got here and the team only needs one touchdown to win." Luan pointed out.

"Just trust me on this. He's been looking at me the whole time that we've been sitting down. He's even been winking at me when he's about to throw the ball to his teammates, see?" Maggie pointed out as Josh prepared to pass the before looking over at the two and giving a wink.

"Errgh." Luan growled.

"Calm down." Maggie patted Luan's hand. "When they hike the ball this time, just go with what I'm going to do, got it?"

"Alright. I trust you know what you're doing." Luan said as her anger deflated.

The team got into position as they got ready to go for another play.

"Hike." Josh yelled from the field. The team broke apart as Josh was tossed the ball and gained some distance away from the scrimmage. He cocked his arm back as he prepared to throw it to one of his teammates, down field, when he decided to look over to Maggie and Luan and make a kissy face.

"Now!" Maggie shouted as she grabbed Luan's face.

"Maggie, what are yo-mmph." Luan started but was stopped by Maggie pulling her close and pressing her lips to hers in a rushed kiss. Luan slightly struggled until she realized what Maggie was doing and started to go along with it and wrapped her arms around the emo's waist.

Josh looked on in shock as he saw the scene play out before him. He continued looking on as he forgot about his surroundings.

"Josh!" His teammates shouted, snapping the quarterback back to reality.

"Huh-oomph." He cried as he got tackled by two big, muscular players from the opposing team, causing the audience to simultaneously wince. "Uuuggghhhh." He groaned as he was laid out on the ground. Maggie and Luan stopped their makeout session to look at the fallen player.

"I guess you could say he couldn't 'tackle' the situation." Maggie quipped with a proud smirk.

"Hehehe, good one." Luan said as the team and coach gathered around him.

"Josh? Are you alright? His teammate asked.

"I'll have the clam special, Ms. Darby." Josh woozily said.

"Yeah, he's broken. Get the medics." The couch requested.

A medic team came onto the field and proceeded to lift him on to a stretch and carried him to the nurses office. Luan and Maggie decided to follow suit after the next play.

* * *

Josh laid on the bed in a separate room in the nurse's office for 10 minutes. Maggie and Luan came to the nurse's desk as to visit him.

"He's right in that room, laying down." The nurse pointed out. "He's still a little woozy from that concussion."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Maggie said as she and Luan made their way into the room.

Josh looked up to see the odd couple staring down at him with unimpressed looks on their faces.

"Ugh, did we win?" Josh asked while holding his head.

"No. The coach replaced you with some scrawny guy who threw an interception and helped the other team win the game." Maggie explained.

"Oh, man. There goes our winning streak. You could've told me that you were already dating a girl." Josh complained.

"Would that have really mattered to you? I've seen you hit on a bunch different girls who already had boyfriends. Would you really not have hit on me if I said I was dating a girl?" Maggie asked.

"Hmm… Not really. If anything it makes you even hotter. Maybe your girlfriend would want to join us on our date." Josh gave a sleazy smile to Luan earning a disgusted look for the jokester.

"You're despicable. And besides, you lost the game so you lost the bet." Luan pointed.

"Aw, man." Josh bemoaned.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before using me to win a bet with your friends." Maggie stated.

"Oh, you heard that?" Josh asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep. I even heard what you said about my chest. That's why I came up with this plan to make you fail. I hope you learned not to treat women like we're some object you can use whenever you want. I like being treated with respect." Maggie advised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I should've been such a jerk. I won't go hitting on any girl I see from now on." Josh said with shame written all over his face.

"Glad to hear it." Maggie said with a prideful smile.

"But, to be fair, that chest is well developed." Josh complimented.

"He's got you there." Luan added.

"Oy. You're both idiots." Maggie said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Aw, don't be such a 'boob' about it. We're just talking about the 'breast' thing about you. I just hope you don't take the compliment 'tits for tat', heh heh. But seriously, you should understand this, Josh." Luan spanked and grabbed Maggie's butt causing the emo's face to turn red. "This sweet bod is all mine! Got it?"

"Uh-Um… y-yeah." Josh stammered with a shocked expression.

"Good. Let's go, Maggs." Luan demanded as she left the room while Maggie stood there, in shock, staring at the wall for a few seconds before finally taking her leave.

* * *

The couple arrived at Maggie's house as they made their way inside.

"Well, that was fun. We made a jock get a concussion at a sporting event and taught him a lesson. I'd say we had a very 'eventful' day, heh heh heh, get it?" Luan quipped as Maggie lead her up the stairs.

"Yeah, it was definitely an interesting day. I'm just happy everything went according to plan." Maggie said as they turned the corner and reached her room.

"Yeah, I'm still surprised you kissed me in front everybody." Luan stated as Maggie let her inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Not as surprising as you spanking me and by the way, Luan?" Maggie got the comedian's attention while giving a fake smile and then suddenly bared her teeth and grabbed Luan by the collar and pulled her close to the emo's face, making their noses touch. "Never do that again!" The emo growled.

"Y-yes, m-ma'am." Luan stammered with fear instilled on her face as she stared into Maggie's rage fueled eyes.

Maggie glared at Luan for a few seconds before pulling her into a rough kiss, catching the jokester by surprise. The emo broke away and then wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck and softening her face.

"Ask first."

* * *

Epilogue

Josh was sitting on a stool with a small wash tub filled with soap and pile of dirty jockstraps next to him. He was ringing out a soapy jockstrap with the a cringe induced face.

"Aw, man did this dude ever wash this thing? These stains just won't come out. I swear I'm never hittin' on any random chick so long as I live. Especially not any spiteful emo girls." Josh complained as his friend, Jimmy, came into the room with a big load while having a clothespin pinch his nose.

"Here's another pile." Jimmy nasally said while walking over to his friend.

"How many teammates do we have? I already have this big pile next to me." Josh pointed out.

"Oh, this is just Sweaty Sheens load. He has to have a multiples because he stinks them up so bad he has to wash them everyday. Let me tell you these thing are funky. I think the stench is strong enough to melt your skin." Jimmy stated.

"Whatever. Just add it to the pile." Josh demanded.

"Alright, I-oop." Jimmy tripped and fell, throwing the load in the air and towards Josh.

"Oh, no."

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was a bit tricky to write since I had to come up with a jock stereotype. Word to the wise for people unfamiliar with football, remain silent when a player might be injured. Maggie only talked because Josh didn't respect her. I feel I might be running into the ground how touchy feely Maggie and Luan are. Tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. An April Fool Part I

**Welcome back. This chapter is a little different. I'm sorta cheating and am going to combine two requests into one. The first request is by meowloudly15, who requested an April fools themed chapter. And the second is a request by lukesk1, who wanted Maggie to have to cheer up Luan. I hope this works for both of you. Have fun.**

* * *

It was a typical Saturday afternoon for the residents of Royals Woods. Our favorite odd couple was sitting in Maggie's living room with a bunch of schematics laid out over the floor.

"So, this time everyone might try to barricade themselves in their rooms. Just in case, I managed to get remote control of the furnace so they'll definitely be feeling the heat, ha ha ha." Luan laughed maniacally while pointing at one of the blueprints.

"Wow, you really go all out for April fools day." Maggie pointed out while looking a little surprised by all the schematics and well thought out pranks.

"Yep. I take April fools day very serious. It's basically second Christmas for me." Luan stated.

"And your parents don't get mad at you or even ground you?" Maggie questioned.

"Nope. They tend to be more afraid of me whenever this day comes around. They try to hide every year but I outsmart them almost every time. Except for when they made me believe I ruined their lives and we had to move. They even got a moving van." Luan said.

"Wow, they really made you believe that?" Maggie asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah. It was pretty clever of them cuz they turned my own prank against me. Even put my stuff on the van and made me chase after it. I'm definitely getting pay back this year. They'll know once and for all who the queen of April fools day is." Luan said while rubbing her hands in a sinister manner.

"Geez. I think you and your family might be going a little overboard with this. I mean, the world's miserable enough as it is. Do you really need to add to it?" Maggie claimed.

"What do you mean?" The comedian asked a little taken aback.

"Well, for one thing, this one part of your plan involves rats in yours family's beds. Don't you think that might be going a little extreme?" The emo said.

"Aw, nonsense. No one's gotten that hurt from any of my pranks. It's not as bad as this one year where I put raccoons in the oven to jump out on Lincoln. That's was absolutely hilarious!" Luan claimed.

"Are you trying to prank them or kill them? That's almost like something out of a gangster flick where they try to make a murder attempt look like an accident." Maggie emphasized.

"Don't worry. They didn't have rabies." Luan explained.

"Not the point. I'm just saying, it doesn't seem like you're trying to get a laugh but instead you're trying to torture them. One of these pranks might get somebody seriously injured." Maggie claimed.

"Look, I came over here cuz I wanted somebody to help me with April fools this year. Not somebody who's just gonna be all 'emo-tional' about this, heh heh. But seriously, I thought you of all people would jump at the opportunity to get a laugh at the expense of others. You're always saying how miserable the world is. I would think you would want to spread a little misery. After all, comedy does come from some form of misery." Luan argued.

"Yeah, but not at the cost of fear and terror. I may complain about the world being miserable but I don't want to be a reason for it. It seems like you're the only one laughing at these pranks. Isn't a comedian supposed to make others laugh, not just themselves?" Maggie questioned while giving a stern look to Luan.

"You know what? I thought you'd help me out with this but I see you're gonna be of no help at all so I'm just gonna do this on my own." Luan said as she gathered all her schematics and plans. The comedian soon made her way out the front door with Maggie following behind and holding it.

"Fine! I don't want to be apart such horrible pranks anyway!" Maggie shouted as she slammed the door shut. The emo turned her back and leaned against the door and slid down till she reached the floor. She then pulled her knees to her chest. "*Sigh, that was our first fight. I didn't know Luan goes this far just for pranks. She makes it sound like she's just trying to get a laugh but some of this stuff I'm sure even the CIA would say is inhumane. The world may be a dreadful place but even I know not to make it dreadful for others. I just talk about misery, I don't want to spread it. I don't know what could be driving her to want to do this kind of stuff… I gotta warn the family."

* * *

Secluded alleyway in downtown Royal Woods was as grimey as one can imagine. A conspicuous looking figure in a trench coat and fedora was sneaking around by jump behind trash cans and constantly looking around in suspicion. The figure looked down the alleyway and saw another figure standing in the middle that was wearing a semi-convincing Brown mustache and wig. The coated figure approached the mustached figure.

"I'm in the market to buy a rabbit." The coated figure said with a low voice.

"Well, what kind of rabbit are you looking for?" The moustached figure inquired in a feminine low voice.

"The kind that ages and ferments it's poop and hates magic tricks." The coated figure answered.

"Okay, it's really you. Guys, it's really Lincoln." The figure announced to the alleyway while removing their wig and mustache to reveal them to be Rita Loud. Other figures came from out of the shadows and behind trash cans while wearing silly, unconvincing disguises. They removed their disguises to reveal them to be the loud family.

"Alright, gang. What plans do we have to keep us safe for April fools? And remember, we don't have much money this year for anything expensive." Lynn Sr asked.

"I was thinking we could camp out at that old abandoned barn house on the outskirts of town." Lincoln suggested.

"Eww, I am not gonna sit around some moldy old barn. Some of us have class." Lola complained.

"Okay, how 'bout this? We wait it out in the the team locker rooms at school. Don't worry about the smell. You'll get used to it after the first few hours." Lynn insisted.

" **Pass."** Everyone rejected.

"Come on, guys. We gotta think of something here. April fools is tomorrow and I am not suffering through that again. I still get nightmares from the year she made me go through the pie-apocalypse. So… much.. custard…" Lynn Sr said while quivering in complete horror.

"What if we asked her really nicely to stop?" Leni inquired earning unimpressed looks from everyone. "What?"

"We literally already tried that, Leni!" Lori pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." Leni realized.

"Fear not, family unit. For I have perfected the solution to our predicament. I will simply-"

"We're not gonna put her in suspended animation, Lisa!" Rita interjected.

"Suit yourselves. I fail to see what better options we have." Lisa stated.

"Come on, people! We need to think of somethin'. I'm freakin' just thinking about what terrible prank she's got planned." Luna quivered. "I can't suffer through another one-" Her phone started to ring. She picked it up to see it's Maggie. "What up, Magpie?"

" _Are you with the family?"_ Maggie inquired.

"Yeah. We're in some dank alleyway, downtown. Why?" Luna asked.

" _I called to warn you guys about Luan's pranks."_ Maggie informed.

"How do I know this isn't some set up and you're not just working for Luan?" Luna questioned.

" _Because even I know that her pranks are too cruel. She needs to be stopped. I don't want anyone to get seriously hurt."_ Maggie stated.

"Hmm-mm, you're really expectin' me to believe that Luan's own girlfriend doesn't want to help her on April fools day?" Luna accused.

" _Just put me on speaker or else I'll tell your parents about how you and Sam try to go all the way."_ Maggie threatened.

"Hey, I guess your vibes are all alright, I'll put you on, heh heh." Luna laughed nervously as she put the phone on speaker. "You're on."

" _Hey, everyone. I wanted to warn you guys about Luan. She's got some very messed plans for you."_ Maggie said.

"Why should any of us literally trust you? You're her girlfriend! You're probably telling us this so we'll try to come up with some plan just for her to counter it." Lori argued.

" _Cuz I'm the only one who knows about how she plans on pranking you... Look, I know it's difficult to believe someone like me would want to stop pain and misery but you gotta believe me."_ Maggie begged.

"I don't know. It still feels pretty fishy to me." Lincoln stated.

"That could be because you're standing in some old tuna." Lana pointed out.

"Eww!" Lincoln shrieked as he jumped back.

"She's telling the truth." Lucy appeared.

" **Ahh!"** The family shrieked and jumped back as they took notice of the goth.

"How can you tell?" Lynn jr asked.

"Because us goths and emo's know that the world is miserable enough without our help. We embrace misery but we don't want to cause others to suffer." Lucy explained.

"Is that true, Maggie?" Lori asked.

" _Yes. I don't want to see others suffering. I could never find it funny to see somebody in pain, unless they had it coming. Luan told me about some of the stuff she puts you guys through and I was horrified to think that this was my Luan doing this type of stuff. I don't want to see anyone get sent to the hospital or worse because Luan went overboard."_ Maggie proclaimed causing the family to sit for a minute and contemplate the emo's words. They looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, you've convinced us. So, what exactly does Luan have planned?" Lynn Sr asked.

" _Well, she plans on putting rats in your beds, for starts…"_

* * *

The next day comes as the sun shined on the Loud house residence. The brace faced comedian awoke from her sleep and yawned. She took notice of how quiet the room was and became seemingly perplexed by a lack of screaming and shouting.

"Hmm, that's odd. I should've woken up from Luna screaming from the rats." Luan thought to herself as she got out of her bed, dressed in her pajamas. She hopped up to Luna's bed and saw a lump in the shape of a human. She noticed something off about the bed and saw the cage full of rats wasn't hanging above it like she set up last night.

"Where'd the rats go?" Luan questioned as she saw the lump was moving in a peculiar fashion. The comedian removed the sheet and was soon jumped by a bunch of rats.

"Ahhhh!" Luan screamed as she fell back onto the floor. The rats squirmed all over her, leaving scratches on her pajamas. Some even bit into her skin and left little bite marks. The rats finished their assault and scurried around the room. Luan weakly picked herself up and gave an devilish grin. "So, this is how it's gonna be? Fine. We'll see who gets the last laugh." Luan smiled an evil grin as she pulled out some props from under her bed.

* * *

The rest of the Loud clan had barricaded themselves into the garage. They used boards and all types of junk they could find around the house. They filled the interior with snacks and all sorts of supplies to last them the whole day.

"Thank goodness Maggie was looking out for us. Luan won't be able to get us in here." Lynn Sr pointed out as he opened a can of soda.

"Yeah. She, like, totes can't prank us this year." Leni stated as she picked up a empty bag of chips and tried to eat out of it. "Woah, I didn't know they made diet chips."

"The bag's empty, Leni. I'm so glad we managed to get out of this April fools day without getting a pie in the face or a bucket of whatever dunked on us." Lori said.

"Or getting raccoons sicked on us." Lincoln added with a shiver.

"Yep. We can finally sit back and rela-" Lynn Sr was cut off by an overhead speaker buzzing.

"Well, well, well, family. I gotta hand it to ya. You almost 'fooled' me. But now it's time for payback." Luan sad sinisterly.

"Oh, no." Lynn Sr groaned with a horrified expression on his face.

"I already knew Maggie would warn you guys about the pranks I had planned so I set up some insurance." Luan announced as the tv screen turned on to reveal all the bedrooms in the house with special items in the middle of them. "What you're seeing is all your most cherished belongings. From Moms novel to Lily's favorite teddy bear. If you want to see these items right where they 'belong',I suggest you come back in the House. I would've gone with a less harsher prank if a certain mick Swagger loving sister didn't turn my own prank against me this morning." Luan stated causing everyone to give a sore look to Luna.

"Eh, heh heh… Sorry, dudes." Luna laughed while giving a nervous smile.

"And as further incentive, you have three minutes before these items get destroyed. Oh, and I also rigged the garage to fill up with all of Lily's old diapers in just thirty seconds just to get things moving."

"She's bluffin', dudes. No way she would do something as gnarly as that." Luna challenged.

"You really want to test that theory? You have about 25 seconds remaining. Happy April fools. Ah ha ha ha ha." Luan laughed maniacally as the speakers shut off.

"We gotta get back in that house! I can't lose all my work. I haven't changed the one chapter so the crime was committed by the baby on accident." Rita said as she went to the garage door and opened it to reveal a platoon of cannons filled with paint. "Oh, boy." Rita bemoaned as the cannons fired and covered them in glitter laced paint.

"Oh, man. This stuff will take forever to get off." Lincoln complained while trying to wipe it off.

"There's no telling what other pranks she has set up." Lori stated.

"This could've been avoided if you all had just let me put her in suspended animation." Lisa said under her breath.

"I'm calling Maggie, dudes. She might be able to get Luan to stop this madness." Luna said as she speed dialed the number. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Maggie answered.

"Maggs, you gotta get over here. Luan knew you would tell us about her plans and she had backups. She's got our favorite stuff held hostage. You're the only one who could save us from this nightmare, Magpie." Luna explained historically..

"O-okay, I'll be over in a minute." Maggie said before hanging up.

"Alright, family we'll have to stay close to each other if we're going to get through this. If we split up, it'll only make it easier for her to pick us off one by one. So, let's stay close by forming a circle and watch each other's backs. And if we don't make it through this, I just want you all to know, I love you." Lynn Sr stated with a serious face.

"We love you too, honey." Rita said as the family came into a group hug. They broke the embrace and formed a circle that allowed them to see all angles. They moved in unison towards the house, carefully checking their surroundings for anymore of Luan's tricks. They made their way up the porch and stopped just before the welcome mat. Lana pulled out one of her hammers and dropped it on the placemat, revealing a hole underneath.

"Nice try, Luan." Lana smugly said as she tried to hop over the hole and pass the threshold.

" **No!"** The family shouted as they tackled Lana past the threshold. A bucket of spoiled milk fell from a string above the door. The family gave a sore look to the mini mechanic.

"Lana, keep your wits about you! This is Luan we're dealing with." Rita firmly advised.

A loudspeaker came on with Luan's voice talking over it.

"Aww, I was hoping you wouldn't get the 'hole' picture just yet. Oh, well. There's no use crying over spilled milk, ha ha ha." Luan's maniacal laugh echoed throughout the house.

"She must be watching us through the camera system I installed in all the rooms." Lisa suggested.

"You did what?" Rita inquired.

"Nothing." Lisa gave an suspicious smile.

"We'll deal with that later. Remember, move as one." Lynn Sr commanded. The family regrouped and reformed their circle. "We should check each room at a time. We'll start with your mother and I's room." The family nodded in agreement and moved towards the room. They opened the door and saw in the middle of the room, sitting on a small pedestal was Rita's novel and Lynn Sr's favorite cooking pan.

" **Our babies!"** The parents shouted, earning a questionable look for the children.

"That don't mean as much to us as our actual children, heh." The father quipped as he and Rita nervously rubbed the back of their heads. The family moved with caution towards the middle of the room. They managed to reach the objects, suspiciously without setting off any traps.

"Huh. You would think Luan would've put down some sort of trap or something." Lynn Sr pointed out as he and Rita reached for their prized possessions.

"Wait, that's because she-" Lincoln was cut off by the parents lifting the objects only to find them attached to string that lead to a fan, which activated and caused a device holding ripped pillows to start swinging them around causing many feathers to fly around the room. The family was soon covered from head to toe in feathers.

"'Feather' you like it or not, you gotta admit that was a 'novel' prank. Just so you know, you'll have to get out of the frying pan and into fire from this point. Ha ha ha ha." Luan laughed over the the speaker.

"This may be harder than we thought." Lucy pointed out.

* * *

Maggie had arrived at the loud house resident 10 minutes later, completely out of breath.

"I, hah, hope I'm, hah, not too late. Oh, man I need get out a little more." Maggie heaved as she made her way down the path. She stepped on the first slab only to be flung back. "Aahhhh!" The emo screamed as she was sent into the adjacent house's garage can. "Oh, man. This is gonna be tough. But I'm not gonna let Luan have her way. I gotta push on." Maggie said as she got out of the trash can.

She proceeded to walk towards the house but chose to go through the grass. She made considerable progress but soon tripped a wire that set off a catapult in the backyard that flung a bunch of rotten eggs at the emo. She managed to jump out of the way of the onslaught, only for her to trip another wire that caused a rigged slingshot to go off and hit her with a extra egg.

"*Cough, *cough, *cough, geez, Luan. This isn't even a prank. This is biological warfare!" Maggie choked. She made her way to the porch and hopped over the railing and landed on a wooden plank that turned out to be laced with a sticky substance. She untied her shoes and jumped out of them, leaving them behind. She made her way to the front door and hopped over the threshold. She looked at the living room to find it in shambles.

"Oh, my gosh. What has she done?"

"Luan, no! Please have mercy." Lynn Sr shouted from upstairs.

"Oh, no." Maggie rushed up the stairs to see what was the cause of it. She made it to the top and looked over to the right to see the family huddled together in the corner with Luan towering over them.

"And now it's time for the big finale." Luan threatened with a crazed smile as she pulled out a big red button and readied her finger to press it.

"Luan, stop!" Maggie shouted.

"Maggie?" Luan looked to her left and was surprised to see the emo. "Oh, good. I'm glad you came. You're just in time for the-"

"You've gotta stop this, now. Look at what you've done." Maggie said causing the comedian to look at her family and observe them. Luan's eyes widened at the sight before her.

The family was covered with scratches and bruises and even bite marks. They were covered in an assortment of sticky and gross substances. Lynn Sr and Rita's clothes were tattered. Lori and Leni were missing patches of hair. Luna's eyebrows were shaved off. Lynn Jr had a some teeth missing. Lincoln and the twins had black eyes. Lucy was covered in Lily's diapers. Lisa's glasses were completely broken.

"Uh I-I..." Luan stuttered as she examined the group closely and saw that they all had absolutely horrified expressions. The twins and Lisa held onto each other while quivering with their eyes closed while tears ran down their faces.

" **It'll all be over soon, it'll all be over soon."** The twins and Lisa repeated over and over again.

The jokester looked on to see everyone looking terrified. She looked at her parents and saw them staring in horror at her. She looked down to see Lily, in Rita's arms, completely sobbing while hiding her face from the comedian.

"Oh, my god... I'm… a monster." Luan admitted while dropping the remote. She then ran away and went towards her and Luna's room, slamming the door. The family looked on in shock as Maggie approached them.

"Are you guys somewhat okay?" The emo asked.

"We'll be fine but what was up with Luan? She never looked so regretful before." Lynn Sr claimed causing the maggie to look at Luan's room.

"I think she just had an epiphany."

* * *

Luan sat on her bed while holding her knees to her chest, letting out light sobs. She heard a knock on the door.

"*sniff come in." Luan commanded. The door opened to reveal Maggie.

"So… do you wanna talk?" Maggie asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I can't believe what I've done. What I've been doing for for all these years. How have I not seen how horrible I am? I kept laughing at them when they were in so much pain. I'm garbage!" Luan stated with tears running down her eyes as Maggie took a seat next to her.

"No, Luan. you're not garbage." Maggie assured.

"Yes, I am! What type of person makes their own family afraid of them? Does such awful things and doesn't even realize it? I-I made my own sisters cry in fear! I did that and all I did was laugh at them. I poured bleach on Lucy. I could've made her go blind. I c-could've crushed my b-baby sister with laundry if Mom wasn't fast enough. I even played with Lana's allergies. I c-could've sent her to the hospital. I-I'm the w-worst human being alive!" Luan cried.

"Come on, Luan. There's far worst people who've done worse thing. You at least realize you were wrong." Maggie pointed out.

"What does that matter when I've done such horrible things? I don't even know why they would let me do this to them for so long." Luan said.

"They probably saw how happy you were and just let you keep pranking them. They must've wanted to keep you happy." Maggie claimed.

"I don't want my family to be miserable just for my sake! How can I live with myself knowing my family suffered just to make me happy. I even started our first fight over this. I don't deserve you as my girlfriend. I don't deserve to have a family. I… I hate myself." Luan declared.

"You shouldn't say that! You made a big mistake but you should learn from this." Maggie said while placing her hand on Luan's shoulder.

"H-How?" Luan sobbed.

"Well, for starters, we could find out why you do these pranks to your family in the first place. Maybe, you're just using your family as an outlet for frustration. Is there someone who hurt you that you wanted to hurt back?" Maggie inquired.

"...Yeah." Luan meekly said.

"Who?"

"*Sniff It was in back in fifth ..."

* * *

It was a sunny monday afternoon for the students of Royal Woods elementary. School had let out as a familiar braces wearing little girl was heading towards her locker. She arrived and entered her combination. When she opened it, a bucket of spoiled milk fell on top her, drenching the future comedian from head to toe. Everyone in the hallway noticed this and proceeded to point and laugh at her.

"Aww, What's a matter, Luan? You gonna cry? There's no use crying over spilled milk."

"We always said you were a spoiled brat."

"At least now you smell like one. Ha ha ha."

All the children's laughs rang throughout the hallway. Luan looked around with tears streaming down her face, seeing everyone pointing at her. She couldn't take the humiliation anymore and ran as fast as she could out of the school.

A few days later, Luan was walking down the hall when she suddenly fell over.

"Hope you had a nice 'trip', beaver girl. Ha ha."

Luan looked down with tears ready to pour out of her eyes.

A few years later, a fourteen year old Luan was heading towards her locker when she heard many other students whispering to their friends.

"Isn't that the weirdo dating that goth chick?"

"Better not mess with her. Her girlfriend might put a curse on you. Heh heh."

"She's so annoying! Always telling those stupid jokes."

"They're so lame! Only little baby's would laugh at those jokes."

"I wonder how many times she got hit with a rotten tomatoes for her corny jokes."

"Look at how big her teeth are. I wonder if she bit you would turn in to a werebeaver, heh heh heh."

"Isn't she the sister of Lori and Leni? I see they took all the hotness in the family."

Luan had finally reached her locker. She noticed a note hanging out of it.

"Oh, no. I hope no one actually has a crush on me. I don't want to have to break anyone's heart." Luan thought to herself as she opened the note. The note read, 'Hope for your next magic trick you saw yourself in half for real'. The comedian looked in horror at the note. She threw the note on the ground and collected her things in a hurry and slammed the locker shut. The comedian then ran away with tears running down her face.

* * *

"So, you mainly did all those pranks on your family because you wanted revenge on those kids but you knew you'd get in trouble if you did it to them so you used your family as a patsy, especially since they wouldn't fight back." Maggie explained.

"That's pretty much it." Luan affirmed.

"Oh, my gosh, Luan. Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Maggie asked.

"I didn't want to burden them with my problems." Luan claimed.

"You shouldn't think like that, Luan! You don't need to take that kind abuse. We can help you. Don't be afraid to say you're being picked on." Maggie expressed.

"It's not that easy, Maggs! I can't go telling on everyone. It'll create more problems when they see I can't fight my own battles. Plus, I don't want you guys to get hurt because of someone as worthless as me. All I'm good for is just being a joke." Luan admitted.

"Hey!" Maggie got in front of Luan while kneeling and looked her straight in the eyes with a stern look. "You are not worthless or just a joke! Anyone who tells you something like that is living a miserable life and hates themselves. You may have gone overboard with the pranks but it's not too late for you to fix things. You can still apologize and make it up to your family. They haven't kicked you out of the family. They'll still love you no matter what. And you still have me. You're the most genuine person I've ever met and I wouldn't want that to change about you."

"Thanks, Maggs." Luan said as Maggie wiped away a tear from the comedians face.

"No problem. I gotta look out for my favorite girl. Even if it means I have to put a curse on someone." Maggie joked as she waved her arms around, imitating a witch casting a spell.

"Ha Ha Ha." Luan laughed. "If it's alright with you, I think I wanna be alone for a bit."

"Sure." Maggie got up and got to the door and opened it. "Remember, we're always here for you."

"Yeah, I will." Luan claimed as Maggie left the room.

Maggie took a deep breath and made her way downstairs. The family had taken the time to clean up the house. Everyone was putting things back where they belong or trying to set off pranks that they missed.

"Mr and Mrs loud?" The emo beckoned.

"Yes, Maggie?" Lynn Sr answered.

"You need to talk to Luan about this number." Maggie pulled out a sticky note with a number on it, handing it to the parents.

"What is it?" Rita asked.

"The suicide hotline number."

* * *

 **AN: I'll let this be known, I'm not really a fan of pranks. I find them to be the lowest form of comedy. So, I obviously I had a challenge with this chapter. I didn't want to write too many of the pranks because it would've felt like filler and wouldn't be that funny to read since they rely on visuals. I hope you're satisfied with the chapter overall. I combined the requests because I felt they connected with each other. The April fools request and the Maggie comforting Luan request seemed like they would work well off each other. I wanted to start getting into the suicide hotline number and these requests seemed like a perfect opportunity. Luan having a revelation about her April fools pranks was a good way for me to build her character. Maggie cheering her up was a nice change of pace for me since you wouldn't expect her to do that. This felt like a good way to build on their characters and move them forward. Tell me what you think.**


	5. An April Fool Part II

**Here's where things will get heavy for this fic. I wanted to take my time in making this so I got it just right. I knew this would be the most tricky chapter to write. I had to be sure it came out almost perfect and got across what I wanted. I thank everyone who was looking forward to this chapter. Luan's problem will be explained in full detail here.**

* * *

A couple of hours had passed from Luan's April fools onslaught. The family and Maggie had managed to fix themselves up for the most part but for some the damage needed a little more time. Luan was still sitting in her and Luna's room while some of the family was in the living room.

"Is everyone ready?" Lynn Sr asked.

"I literally don't think any of us are, Dad." Lori admitted.

"*sigh, To be honest, sweetie, neither am I." Lynn Sr admitted with an unsure demeanor. "Luan, can you come down here?" The father shouted.

A door could be heard opening as well as footsteps making their way downstairs. Luan reached the bottom of the steps and was surprised to see only half the family and Maggie was in the room, sitting on or around the couch.

"What's up? Where's everybody else?" Luan asked with a confused look.

"I put Lily down for a nap and we sent the younger kids and Leni to the park because we wanted to talk to you about something. Something your younger sisters… and Leni wouldn't be able to comprehend. Have a seat Luan." Rita demanded.

"What's this all about?" Luan inquired as she took a seat on the recliner.

"Luan… Maggie showed us the note." Lynn Sr revealed.

"W-what note?" Luan asked nervously.

"This note." Rita handed the comedian a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Luan looked at the paper with surprise and then towards Maggie.

"You stole this from my room? How could you?" Luan asked with an angry expression.

"It's for your own good, Luan." Maggie claimed.

"She told us about how your being bullied and how it's been going on since you were a kid." Lynn Sr said.

"You should've told us, dude. We wouldn't let them get away with trashin' you." Luna stated.

"You know we're always here for you. I'd literally turn anyone who was trash talking you into pretzel." Lori added.

"I'll make them regret messing with you. I'll give them the worst wedgie they've ever felt. They'll need surgery just to remove every single thread from their butt." Lynn Jr said while cracking her knuckles.

"I don't really do violence. But I definitely would've told them a thing or two." Lincoln affirmed, earning a sore look from his sisters. "I mean… I would beat them to dust, heh heh." He smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Your father and I could've talked to the school about this. You know they don't take bullying likely." Rita assured.

"See, Luan? Your family would have your back on this and so would I. You don't need to face this alone." Maggie exclaimed.

"Hm. You guys just don't understand." Luan shook her head in disappointment.

"W-what do you mean?" Maggie asked with a confused look.

"I don't really care that much about what some random people think of me. I'm a comedian! I can take being heckled. Remember when I told you my first gig at some kid's birthday party went great?" Luan asked.

" **...Yeah?"** The family responded with questionable looks.

"I lied. I bombed on stage and got booed pretty badly. One of those kids even threw a cupcake at me. I guess you could say they didn't want to show me their sweet side, heh. But seriously, that hurt but I knew I had to push through and keep going if I wanted to get better. So I took sometime and practiced my schtick until I was ready to face a crowd again. The next time I went on stage I knocked the audience dead. I know how to take insults from strangers. Their opinions aren't something that bothers me too much." Luan explained.

"But you told me the reason you pull these pranks on your family is so you can express your anger with the people that pick on you but without the risk of getting in trouble." Maggie pointed out.

"And that was true. What they said about me does still get on my nerves and I try to express my anger through my pranks on my family. But I don't care too much about what they say for me to get depressed about it. They're just dumb kids. I hear them making fun of each other all the time. Heck, most of their cracks aren't even clever. One guy just came up to me and said 'you have braces' and then walked away." Luan confessed.

"Wait, if it's not about being bullied then why have you been considering suicide?" Lynn Sr questioned.

"I… It's because of you guys." Luan brokenly said while rubbing her arm.

"Us?! What do you means it's because of us? We never treat you like you're some sort of freak. We all have our flaws but we don't love each other any less because of them." Lori stated.

"I know you guys love me… I just… don't feel I deserve to be loved by you guys." Luan solemnly admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Lincoln asked.

"Because of how I treated you guys over the years. I tell these awful jokes all the time and I know you hate them." Luan said.

"Is this about that time you overheard us complaining about your puns? We told you we were sorry and that it was just said out of frustration. We didn't mean it, Lulu." Luna spoke up.

"I know you were just trying to spare my feelings. I know deep down you absolutely hate my jokes. I hear how much you groan at them. I'm been nothing but a nuisance to you guys. I feel lik-... No... I know you would be better off without me. Then you wouldn't have to deal with a such pathetic joke like me." Luan exclaimed in a somber tone.

"Don't ever say that, Luan!" Luna shouted as she shot up from the couch. "We never could hate you! I'll admit you're jokes can still get on our nerves sometimes but that's never enough for us to hate you."

"Luan, you have to understand that we love you no matter what. You're jokes are what make you special. We would never want that to change." Lynn Sr stated.

"We may groan on the outside when you make one those puns but honestly we're happy on the inside knowing we get to see you smile. As long you're happy, we could put up with it." Lincoln added.

"I don't want you guys to put up with me. How am I supposed to feel knowing my own family's suffering just for my happiness? That's why I stopped before earlier. When I saw how scared and broken you guys looked, I realized that I've been hurting you just for my own enjoyment. Sure, you guys pranked me back but now I know it was more in self defense rather than fun. I did such horrible things to all of you and I know you would be better off with me dead." Luan said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Luan, no one's life would be better off without you. We endure the pranks for the same reason we endure your jokes. We can't imagine life without you." Lynn Jr said as tears ran down Luan's face.

"I know I've been just a burden to you guys. I don't even take time to hang with any of you unless someone asked me or forced me. I never offer to hang with anyone. I keep feeling like if I asked I would get on your nerves and you wouldn't want me around. I don't even remember the last time I just hung out with you guys individually other than Luna, and even then Sam and Maggie were there." Luan sobbed.

"Oh, my gosh… have you always felt like we didn't want you around?" Lori asked earning a slow nod from Luan. "Oh, gosh… I'm literally the worst sister ever! My own little sister felt like I didn't want her around. I-I should've been more apart of your life. I know we show up to each other's events but I never once tried to hangout with just you and me. I kept getting angry with everyone whenever they tried to come in my room when you might've been just trying to chill with me. I've been so unapproachable by getting so angry with you guys. I only approached you guys when I needed something for my own selfish needs. I was acting like bossy older sister when I should've been more like a friend. I've only been like a friend to Leni just because we share a room. I'm the worst!" Lori said with tears in her eyes.

"No, Lori. If anything I'm the worst. I've treated you guys like trash all my life. I keep trying to force you guys into sports but I've never tried to doing something you guys enjoy. I even tried to force Lincoln to come to one of my games when he didn't want to. I threatened him with a bat for crying out loud! Who does that to their own brother? I'm the scum of the earth." Lynn Jr stated while holding her face in her hands.

"At least you don't make everyone almost go deaf. I keep playing my music so loud I don't even take you guys into consideration. I even had a jam session with dad in our room, completely forgetting Luan was even there. I disrupted your sleep just for my sake. I'm the worst of them all." Luna argued.

"No, no, no. I'm the one who should be feeling bad. I kept thinking the worst of you. I should've just asked to hangout. We may not share the same interests but I could've put in effort to at least try some of the things you all like. The things you enjoy I could've tried to like… except for Lola's tea parties. Those are just terrible!" Luan stated.

" **Agreed."** The siblings and Maggie said.

* * *

Lola and Lana were on the see-saw when Lola got a weird feeling. She held her head in contemplation.

"Hmm." Lola murmured as she went down.

"What's wrong?" Lana asked as she went up.

"I don't know why but I think I'm going to kick everyone's butt when we get back home." Lola claimed as she went up.

* * *

"I don't want you guys to feel obligated to hang with me. I just want to you to hang because you want to." Luan said.

"We do want to hang with you, Luan. Your our sister and we love being with you. When I became your assistant, at first, it was for the free cake but then started having fun just spending time with my big sister. I don't feel obligated just hanging you any you." Lincoln confessed.

"You know, I remember when we first found our callings when we were younger. You liked tellin' jokes so much you kept writing any new one you came up with. I asked you if you could tell me some of them and you were so excited. You looked so happy whenever you said the punchline. I even started showin' you some of my songs. You always were willing to hear me even when I kept botching the song. After awhile we stopped wanting to listen to each other and I felt bad. We got to bond over that stuff. I missed us testin' our material on each other. I may groan now whenever you say one of your puns. But whenever I get away from everyone else I chuckle." Luna confessed.

"I honestly laugh at you're jokes too. I just get annoyed because everyone else gets annoyed and they sometimes aren't said at the right. I still laugh when I walk away. I only truly got fed up with your puns that one time you overheard us because you threw in a prank with them." Lincoln said.

"You too? Me and Leni always laugh whenever we get back to our room. Oh, my gosh." Lori covered her mouth in shock. "I think we have a mob mentality. We end up going along with something just because everyone else is going with it. What kind of big sisters are we? We're supposed to be independent but we're constantly doing what others do."

"What kind of family are we, dudes? We kicked our own brother out just because one person thought he was bad luck. None of us thought that was wrong and put a stop to it. We're monsters, man." Luna panicked as she grabbed her hair.

"I'm such terrible father! I should've stopped us when we took it too far. We even sold Lincoln's furniture for Christmas sake. Now my own baby girl is thinking of taking her own life. I should've been more involved with you kids instead of hiding away." Lynn's Sr said as tears began to form in his eyes. Rita tried to comfort him by patting his back.

"No, guys. I'm the one who started it. I shouldn't have even forced Lincoln to come to my game. I shouldn't have believed in something as stupid as luck. I'm an athlete! We're not supposed to believe in luck. I'm the scumbag here." Lynn Jr admitted.

"Guys! I've forgiven you all for that. Besides, I shouldn't've even went along with Lynn's whole bad luck thing. I even broke Lori's golf club just to convince you guys. I'm the one to blame." Lincoln said.

"This is why I say you're better off without me. I'm the reason you're all panicking right now. I've just been causing you guys pain and misery. All those horrible pranks I pulled on you for so many years and I didn't take into consideration how you felt about it. You just went along with them just to make me happy. I kept telling my terrible jokes at such bad times. I forgot the most important rule of comedy, timing. How can I call my myself a comedian when I couldn't understand the basics? I just caused pain. I don't deserve to be in this family." Luan said through sobs.

"Luan, we're the bad guys here. We let you pull those pranks but neither your father and I decided to be parents and tell you to stop. We're such cowards that we let you all deal with your own problems instead of getting involved when we need to. We should've intervened when it came to your sister fight protocol thing. Instead of being parents, we just let you all deal with the problem yourselves. We love you all dearly but, if anything, we proven we don't really deserve to be your parents. You should be more disappointed with us. We've failed you as parents so much that we've driven you to suicide." Rita sobbed.

"We love you so much, Luan. You've made our lives special by being here. Even now, you got us to see we have to fix ourselves. We couldn't live without you in our lives." Lynn Sr said as tears ran down his eyes.

"I know I can't. My life feels so much better with you in it. Without you, life would just be a miserable waste. You're the only one who can make me laugh. You shouldn't forget that." Maggie reassured.

"I honestly don't deserve to have you as my girlfriend. I don't see how you can like someone as annoying as me. Even though we're together, I keep feeling like I'm just a passing phase. As much as you kiss me and even try to go all the way with me I feel like you want me just for my body and you'll move on to someone better." Luan said.

"Wait. What was that last pa-ow." Lynn Sr began but was elbowed by Rita.

"We'll deal with that later." Rita whispered.

"You're not just some phase for me, Luan! My life truly feels better with you in it. I could never ask for a better girlfriend. I don't try to go all the way just for your body. I just want to be able to experience everything with you. You mean so much to me that I want to make such commitment to you." Maggie stated.

"You're just saying that." Luan said as she continued to sob.

"No, I genuinely mean that, Luan! I… I love you too much to lose you!" Maggie expressed.

"...that… was the first time you said you love me." Luan pointed out with a shocked expression.

"I know and I mean it. I know I don't express how much I truly feel that often but you're the only one who's gotten me to feel this way. You actually wanted to see me smile not because you're trying to flirt or for some selfish reason but because you want to see me happy. I still find the world to be a miserable ball of water and bad lunch specials but you're the only one that brings a light to my darkness." Maggie said with tears in her eyes.

"That was so beautiful!" Lori sobbed as she fanned herself with her hands.

"How? How can you say you love such a clown like me? I'm just some joke that's no good for anything but a cheap laugh. I don't deserve anyone's love. I-I've just caused misery just for my own pleasure. Just now I ruined your first time you saying you love me. You should hate me. You all should hate me." Luan cried.

Lynn Sr got up from the couch and grabbed Luan's shoulders. He looked at her sobbing face with tear stained eyes.

"Luan, we love you because you're you. We haven't been the best family we could be. I know haven't been the best parent. We should've put our foot down and actually disciplined you. Whenever you kids got out of control we should've stepped in. We're changing that now. We want to be more involved in your lives." Lynn Sr said.

"We always want you around. We love being around you." Lori said as everyone stood up and faced the comedian.

"W-w-we couldn't live without you, sis. Believe it or not, we love your jokes. We laugh at them all the time when we're alone." Luna sobbed.

"We're so sorry for making you think we didn't want you around. We always want you to be here. We love so much." Lynn Jr said as she wiped away the tears.

"I-If you ever want to do something with us or just hang, we'll be more than happy to. We'll try to do better." Lincoln brokenly said.

"My life feels complete you with in it. You're the best thing that could've happened to me. You may be a clown but you're my clown and I love you no less." Maggie affirmed.

"You've made our lives the happiest, Luan. I should've been a better mother. I should've been more involved instead of dodging all you when I could." Rita stated.

"H-How c-could any of you say you love me? I basically injured you. I could've crushed Lily. I embarrassed all of you. I almost ruined this family mentally and financially. I-I don't deserve to be in this family. I… I…" Luan stammered as everyone gathered around her.

"We're sorry for letting you think you were a burden. We should've been more honest with you instead of hiding. We weren't being the best family we could be and we're gonna change that. I don't want any of my children thinking they're a burden on this family. We will do better not just for you but for all of us. You are who you are and we love you, Luan. We never want you to feel like you don't belong." Lynn Sr said as everyone embraced Luan in a group hug.

Luan stood in shock of the gesture but soon began to break down. She buried her head into her father's chest and wrapped her arms around him and sobbed uncontrollably.

"...I'm sorry… I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

* * *

 **AN: I hope this chapter quelled the fears some might have had with how I was gonna handle such a sensitive subject matter. I planned for this to be the most dramatic that the fic will get. I tried as best as I could to not make this sound too preachy. I didn't want it to come off as a psa. I didn't want this to be just Luan being bullied and then wanting to commit suicide. I wanted her struggle to feel more internal and having to do more with her feelings towards the family. Her being bullied was just to be an excuse for her horrible pranks. This was supposed to be so the family and Maggie realize their own major flaws with themselves and try to make an effort to fix them. I kept the younger kids out because they were so young that their flaws could be forgiven, plus it wouldn't be right to have kids at an intervention. I excluded Leni because she seems like someone who wouldn't comprehend the moment too well. I hope I was able to get this right. See you next time.**


	6. My Spooky Sleepover

**Welcome back. Classes are finally over so I have more time to write. This chapter is a combination of two requests. One by ThisHeat who wanted Luan to meet Maggie's friends for the first time. The other by Waldorkler on tumblr who wanted Lincoln to be shot out of a cannon by Luan and Maggie. Let's see how things will turn out. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a cold Friday night for the residents of Royal Woods. A familiar odd couple were in the confines of Maggie's room, watching tv in their pajamas.

"Ugh, when are they gonna get here?" Maggie whined as she paced back and forth.

"I'm sure they're on their way. I still find it a little weird you wanted me to meet your friends. I don't think they'll enjoy my jokes as much as you do." Luan pointed out as she was sitting on the bed.

"It's not just that I want them to hear you're jokes. I want to open up more since... you know… the intervention. I want you to experience everything there is about me. And that includes who I hangout with." Maggie explained.

"Aww, my spooky wants me in her life more. But are you sure a sleepover is the best way to introduce us? I don't want them to get too much of me." Luan looked down in doubt.

"There is never too much of you. I'm sure they'll like you just fine. You don't have to worry about them not liking you. Look at me, I'm just like them and I'm dating you." Maggie exclaimed.

"That's easy for you to say. You think I'm cute. I'm pretty sure they're not gonna wanna makeout with me every chance they get." Luan joked as Maggie got in front of her.

"I'd destroy them if they did. Only I get to kiss such a beautiful face." Maggie proclaimed while giving a fake scowl.

"Hehe. Okay, Maggs." Luan chuckled while rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry to much about them. Are you sure you're not upset because you don't get to have some alone time with me, Hmm?" Maggie gave a sly grin as she leaned her face closer to Luan's.

"Maybe that is the case. What are you gonna do to find out?" Luan returned the sly grin.

"What if I did a little bit of this?" Maggie kissed Luan's neck. "And a little bit of this?" Maggie went further up towards Luan's face.

"I think you have to try a little harder if you want to get this clown to laugh. Hehe." Luan quipped.

"That can very much be arranged." Maggie said as she pushed Luan down on the bed and begin to straddle her. The emo slowly moved in closer towards the comedians lips.

"I see the party started without us." A blonde girl wearing a black skull cap said while standing in the doorway with a duffle bag, baring a slick smile on her face. Maggie and Luan froze and looked towards the door with awkward stares.

"I'll say. I didn't know it would be that kind of sleepover." A portly girl with black hair added with a similar grin while carrying a backpack.

"Umm… nothing happened." Maggie nervously claimed as she threw Luan off the bed.

"Ouch. Well, nothing's going to happen now." Luan muttered as she rubbed her butt.

"I'm pretty sure something was about to happen. You to looked like you were just about to get some real snuggling done." The blonde girl commented.

"You can definitely say the 'snuggle' was real. Hahaha. Get it?" Luan said as she got up from the floor.

"Oy. Luan, this is Vivian" Maggie pointed to the blonde girl. "And Valerie." She pointed to the portly girl. "Vivian and Valerie, this is Luan, my girlfriend."

"Hello." Luan greeted.

" **Hey."** The two greeted.

"So, what took you so long?" Maggie questioned.

"We would've gotten here earlier but someone couldn't find their hat." Valerie said while putting her backpack on the floor.

"I refuse to let my hair to be naked and exposed to the ugly vapidness of outside." Vivian stated while doing the same with her duffle bag.

"Whatever. Speaking of being exposed, it seems you guys were close to exposing yourselves to each other, huh?" Valerie gave a sly grin.

"I don't know what you're talking." Maggie crossed her arms and looked away.

"Oh, come on, Maggs. You know you wanted to honk this clown's red nose, if you know what I mean." Luan said as she hugged Maggie from behind and wrapped her arm around the emo's shoulder. "I'm sure you wanted to put on a different kind of show for them."

"You are such an evil temptress." Maggie said while biting her lip with her face as red as a tomato.

"Only for you, spooky." Luan booped Maggie on the nose and then proceeded to peck Maggie on the cheek.

"She so wants to get it on." Vivian commented.

"Shut up!" Maggie barked.

"You can't deny your feelings." Valerie added.

"If you don't hush, I'm gonna tell Luan your full name. And she's a comedian! So, she'll have plenty to work with." Maggie threatened.

"Okay, okay. I'll be good." Valerie surrendered.

"That's what I thought. So, how's everything back in middle school?" Maggie asked as she took a seat on the floor.

"Same old pointless classes, with the same old pointless lunch meals, in the same old pointless building." Vivian answered as the rest of the girls sat on the floor.

"Boy, it sounds like it's very old school, huh? Hehehe, get it?" Luan joked.

"Things just haven't been the same since you skipped to high school." Valerie said.

"Wait a minute, you skipped a grade?" Luan asked Maggie.

"Yeah. I got fed up with the degrading emptiness of middle school and worked to leave it sooner. I honestly think high school is no better." Maggie explained.

"I didn't know I was dating such a brainiac. She not only has a body but a big brain as well. I hit the jackpot!" Luan said as she leaned on Maggie again.

"I swear if you keep touching me I'm not gonna hold back anymore and give you a kiss of death." Maggie said.

"What's that?" Luan inquired.

"Trust me, you don't want that. She'd basically suck the life out of you by sucking out your air. In mafia terms, it would be a mark of actual death but I'm pretty sure she likes you enough not to kill you." Vivian explained.

"I very much do." Maggie stated.

"You'd mostly just pass out from the smooch. From the way you two are, I'd say you would probably enjoy it." Valerie added.

"Hmm, I guess have to 'pass out' on that, so I'll avoiding ticking you off." Luan backed away from Maggie.

"Good call." Maggie agreed.

"Ooh, so, my mom almost worked my last nerve the other day. We were out shopping when she saws this goddy flower dress at the in the Gracy's window." Valerie said.

" **Gasp! No!"** Maggie and Vivian expressed.

"She said she wanted to buy it for me, saying I should wear more pretty dresses. I told her, I am not giving into the phony construct of beauty. Those dresses are for those fake pageant queens who'll grow up old and alone when they're forty because all they had to look up to was fake eyelashes and nails." Valerie stated.

"Yeah. You tell her." Vivian said in agreement.

"Wow. 'Eye' can't really 'lash' out at that story. You really hit the 'nail' on the head telling your mom off." Luan agreed.

"Oh my gosh, that reminds me of when my mom wouldn't let me dye my hair purple. She said I already taint my beauty by wearing so much makeup. She just doesn't get it." Maggie complained.

"I think your hair looks beautiful the way it is." Luan complimented.

"You're just saying that cuz you're my girlfriend." Maggie argued.

"I mean it! I really do like your hair like that. Your natural color really brings out your eyes." Luan twirled her finger in the emo's hair.

"Oh… um… I-I don't know what to say." Maggie said with a blush on her face.

"Wow, Maggs. I've never really seen you this nervous. You must really want to smooch your girlfriend." Vivian pointed out with a smirk.

"How 'bout you smooch my-"

"Maggie, can you come here?" Maggie's mother called from downstairs.

"*sigh* Coming. Don't tell them anything while I'm gone." Maggie glared at Luan who did a zipping her mouth shut gesture. Maggie pointed two fingers towards herself and then towards Vivian and Valerie while giving a death glare as she exited the room. Vivian and Valerie scooted closer to the comedian.

"So, tell us. Does she always get so nervous when you're around?" Valerie asked.

"Only whenever I flirt with her in front of people. When we're alone she's all over me. I can barely keep her off." Luan claimed.

"Yeah, that's Maggie for ya. She can be pretty clingy. Granted, we never knew how clingy she gets when it comes to her significant other since she never dated anyone." Valerie admitted.

"She gets so clingy. I keep having a hickey on my neck every time we're alone." Luan confessed.

"Why don't you get revenge?" Vivian asked.

"I try but she's just so dominating. She knows my weaknesses. It's not fair! I'm the oldest yet I feel like I'm the girlfriend in this relationship." Luan complained while giving an annoyed look.

"Um, you are the girlfriend in this relationship." Valerie pointed out.

"You know what I mean." Luan said.

"You definitely seem like the submissive type." Valerie commented.

"Am not!" Luan asserted.

" **Are too."**

"Okay." Luan said in defeat.

"Well, just to help you out, she's known to be very ticklish." Vivian said.

"And if you play with her ear she becomes putty in your hands." Valerie added.

"Wait, how would you know that last part?" Luan inquired.

"When I tried to check out her earrings this one time she got a little uhhh… overwhelmed by it. Yeah, that's what I'll go with." Valerie confessed.

"Huh. Thanks for that info. I'm definitely gonna be using that next time we're alone." Luan rubbed her hands in a menacing fashion with an evil smile. "By the way you guys seem pretty okay with me dating Maggie. What's up with that? I thought you wouldn't be too happy about someone like me dating her." Luan admitted.

"Maggie's told us about how you constantly tell her jokes just to get her to smile. We figured you were pretty genuine and not one of those phonies who just want her for her body." Vivian explained.

"If anything, she wants my body way more than I want hers… Though she does have pretty sweet bod." Luan muttered.

"Plus, you're the only one to make her nervous. Which is really funny." Valerie stated.

"It is pretty funny when she becomes a nervous wreck. I should tease her more often when we're in public." Luan said.

"You should tryout that ear thing when you're out. That'll definitely drive her crazy." Valerie recommended..

"Definitely. You know you guys are pretty cool. I thought you'd be a bit more doom and gloom like most emo's." Luan confessed.

"Eh, we're only moody when we have to deal with the fakeness of society." Vivian explained.

"When we're alone we're a bit happier but we'll still complain about life." Valerie added.

"That actually makes sense. Maggie acts way more loose when we're alone." Luan stated.

The door opened to reveal Maggie. She gave death glares to her friends and girlfriend. The group grew slightly guilty smiles on their faces as they were being stared down.

"I heard my name. What were you guys talking about?" Maggie inquired as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh, not much. Just how great of a girlfriend I have." Luan answered.

"That better be the case." Maggie said as she sat on the floor next to Luan. "She didn't tell you anything embarrassing did she?" Maggie asked Vivian and Valerie.

"Not really." Valerie answered.

"Oh, come on, Maggs! Don't you trust me? It's not like I told them about that time you launched my brother out of a cannon… oops." Luan said, causing Maggie to face palm.

"What!? No way." Vivian exclaimed.

"You gotta tell us how that happened." Valerie begged.

"Oh, geez. You and your big mouth." Maggie whined.

"Well, it started when my brother, Lincoln, was helping me with my act…"

* * *

Luan, Maggie and Lincoln were standing around in the Loud house backyard. Lincoln was sitting inside of giant party cannon while wearing a helmet.

"Tell me why you're using this thing?" Lincoln asked.

"I wanted to try something new for my act." Luan explained while holding a remote.

"But are you sure this is safe?" Maggie inquired.

"Don't worry. Lisa modified it so it'll only fire Lincoln two feet away if I press this button and he'll land on the mattress I laid out." Luan pointed to a green button on the remote and then towards the mattress that was sitting on the grass.

"And what about that button with the skull and crossbones on it?" Maggie asked.

"This one will fire him with the full force. But don't worry, I'm careful enough to not to press it. That's why it's labeled."

"I hope so. You don't want your brother becoming a pancake against that fence." Maggie exclaimed.

"I very much would like to avoid that. Though I do have to admit this does seem like it could be fun as all long as you don't flatten me against the fence." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry. There's no need to be so 'de-fence-ive' about it. Haha-oh. If you'll excuse me, I have to empty my seltzer, if you know what I mean. Hehe, but seriously, I gotta pee. Hold this. I'll be right back." Luan handed Maggie the remote and left the two.

Maggie and Lincoln stood there in awkward silence. Maggie looked away nonchalantly at the sky while Lincoln did the same.

"Soooo… you like Ace Savvy?" Lincoln asked.

"Not really a fan of comic books. Superheroes set unrealistic standards that no one's ever gonna live up to." Maggie affirmed.

"Sheesh, bring down the mood much?" Lincoln muttered under his breath. "Uh… so you and Luan seem to be getting along well." Lincoln stated.

"Yeah, we're doing great and… look I'm gonna level with you, this is pretty awkward." Maggie admitted.

"I know. I mean, no offense, but I'm pretty sure we have nothing in common. Plus, the whole birthday thing just makes things even more awkward." Lincoln claimed.

"To be honest, I'm not mad at you for it but I still feel awkward talking to you. I've been avoiding being alone with you because of it." Maggie confessed.

"Really? Because I've been avoiding you too. I knew things would just be too weird between us." Lincoln said.

"Huh. Great minds think alike, I suppose. You know, you seem alright." Maggie complimented.

"Thanks. You're not to bad yourself. I'm just glad this awkwardness is kinda gone between us." Lincoln said.

"Yeah. We can finally put this weirdness behind us." Maggie folded her arms with the remote with the skull and crossbones button pressing against her arm. The cannon fired, sending Lincoln into the fence. Maggie stood in shock at the scene. She rushed over to the boy as his legs hung out on her side of the fence. "Oh my gosh, are you okay. I'm so sorry."

"I'll have the clam soup." Lincoln groggily said on the other side of the fence.

"Well, I guess this is one story that's 'cannon'. Hahaha. But seriously I'll get the first aid kit." Luan said.

* * *

"After that, she waded on hand and foot taking care of him until he was healed to make it up to him. My parents banned the use of the cannon and had Lisa break it down for scrap. Things were definitely more awkward between from then on. Haha." Luan finished her story.

"You just had to tell them that story, didn't you?" Maggie growled.

"Wow. I didn't know you'd mess up that badly." Vivian snickered.

"What did you do when the parents found out?" Valerie inquired.

"She practically got on her hands and knees, begging my parents for forgiveness. She offered to take care of him while he recovered. Thankfully we put him in a safety suit so he didn't get too banged up." Luan explained.

"I still can't be in the same room alone with him without things feeling more awkward than before." Maggie's said.

"It was fun watching you wade on him hand and foot. You look so guilty and nervous trying to take care of him. It was so funny when you picked out all those splinters from his back." Luan chuckled.

"Well, how was I supposed to feel? I didn't mean to send him into the fence. God, I just feel so horrible." Maggie moped.

"Eh, don't worry about it. If it makes you feel any better, he said it was pretty fun until he hit the fence." Luan said.

"I guess that makes me feel a little better. I just can't shake the feeling of guilt." Maggie said as she looked down in guilt.

"Aw, my spooky cares about my family. Don't feel too bad. You know I'm not mad at you." Luan scooted closer to Maggie. "I could never get mad at such a beautiful face." Luan pecked Maggie on the cheek.

Maggie sat there with an irritated face while blushing.

"That's it! I warned you but you wouldn't listen." Maggie exhaled until her lungs were emptied. She grabbed Luan by the face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Luan was caught off guard by the action but soon went along with it. She found in herself in complete enjoyment and was soon lost in the moment as Maggie held her.

"See you in the morning, Luan." Valerie said causing Luan's face to grow a look of concern.

The comedian soon felt the air in her lungs being sucked out. She began to moan in discomfort as she tried to breakaway from Maggie's grasp. It was a futile effort as Maggie had wrapped her arm around Luan's back and held the comedian's head in place. Luan soon found herself becoming lightheaded as her eyes started becoming heavy. Luan grew a smile as she succumbed to her lack of oxygen and lost consciousness.

"*mwah*" Maggie removed her lips from her unconscious girlfriend. The emo wiped off her lips with the back of her hand as she let go off her girlfriend and let her fall over. "Boy, hah hah, that really 'sucked' didn't it, Luan? Hehe. Too bad she wasn't awake to hear that."

"You completely sucked the life out of her." Vivian commented.

"Not that she looks mad about it." Valerie pointed out.

"I gotta admit she was pretty fun. Especially with making you nervous." Vivian gave a sly smile.

"What can I say? She takes my breath away. Well, In this case, I took hers."

* * *

 **AN: I'll be honest, I've lost a lot of motivation for this fiction. It became a bit difficult trying to power through and write for it. I found write Maggie a bit tricky because i didn't want them to be just the same as Maggie but at the same time I could think of different personalities that fit emo characters. I have some ideas for more chapters especially one I discussed with Sunderland. I'll see if that can bring back my motivation. It doesn't help my AC broke and I haven't wanted to do much because of it. Tell me what you think. Follow, Fave, and Review.**


End file.
